Grey Flower
by KahneCrescent
Summary: Takuma is hiding something from Senri. While on an eradication mission in the north, Senri plans to find out; even with their relationship in jeopardy. But something's going on behind the scenes; something far darker than Senri ever imagined. SenrixTakuma
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Alright, here's the prologue to Grey Flower, mostly just as a teaser to those of you who are about to wait about a year for the rest of it to be put up. I'm a horrible person, I know.

xXXx

_**Grey Flower  
**__"Should I hate you because you hurt me? Or should I love you because you make me feel special?"_**  
**

_Prologue_

We sat in complete silence, back to back, each of us on our respective turf — he on one side of the bed, I on the other. My hands were laced into tight and clammy fists, my head bowed so I wouldn't have to see him even if he decided to come over and try to understand. I didn't expect him to though; we were both pretty angry at eachother, and with good reason. It was to my understanding that sharing the secrets of my mother and I had been one of the absolute most braindead things I had ever done.

I heard his bed shift and he sighed, but said nothing. The silence was nearly agonizing in my ears as I waited — no, _hoped _— for him to say something. Nothing came and I was deeply disappointed, though I didn't express it in any way. My mind screamed at me to turn to him, to look at him in his sorry state and fall in love with him all over again. But my heart — which had been deeply wounded — told me to keep my back to him and stay silent. I was guessing that his said nearly the same thing, but that his will was obviously not as strong as mine was. He shifted again, and I sat still.

"Senri..." he breathed, though I barely caught it. Typically, he was already beginning to shatter under the pressure that ignoring me put on him. I could imagine his glassy emerald eyes shut tightly in a sort of pain that the seeming seperation had given him. I gave a quick, audible huff — served him right. Though... the thought that _he_ was hurting in any way stirred something that I otherwise wouldn't have felt. Stupid Takuma....

I refused to answer him, however.

"Why are we even fighting?"

As if he didn't already know. The fact that he'd even ask me that was beyond angering.

We were fighting because I had decided to bring up my mentally ill mother, whose secretly insane tendancies drove Takuma to what I had at first assumed was hatred. I had told him that ever since I was young I had allowed her to take my blood from my neck, which was seen as a strictly passionate act between lovers. Of course, I had felt compelled to tell him the truth when he asked me if I still allowed such an act, though Takuma and I were together. _That _was why _he_ was angry. But, because of Takuma's innate kind, selfless, and mostly understanding heart, that anger had become diluted into a fizzing jealousy.

I was angry because my own boyfriend hadn't even bothered to begin to understand why it was that I made the choices that I did in those situations. What had been the point of falling for someone who didn't care that you had justified your own actions long ago... and though you wished you could change it... it never would...?


	2. Chapter One

_**Grey Flower**_

_"The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost."_

_Chapter One  
_ I stood in the shower, the water turned onto it's hottest setting. I took the brutal sensation of the skin on my back peeling away from my body with ease. I was still angry with Takuma about how he perceived the blood sharing between my mother and I — it had been at least two hours since we had that argument, but I was still holding up strong on my side.

He had already attempted several times to calm me and elict some sign that I wasn't actually as angry with him as I let on, but I refused to give in. The way I saw it, he had insulted me and humiliated me by rejecting my family life. So what if we were a little screwed up? What did that change, really? It had been fine before he had known about it; I didn't understand how it could have dramatically altered the way he looked at me that much... and though I refused to admit it, tears were welling up in my eyes as I recalled that look again....

Two orbs of bright emerald wide in shock as I made the confession, then slowly sliding into a screwed up disgust as they took in all I had said in realization.

_"Senri... that's not right."_

And I remembered_ that _too.

His words had stung like winter wind tearing into my flesh like the searing water did presently. I didn't try to ignore the sting of the bitter, blistering water because the physical pain detracted indefinitely from the emotional bruises that I wished so much to hide. And yet, though I hardly felt it anymore — or so I told myself — tears of agony still desiccated my eyes, mixing with the steam that condensed and the sweat that the heat caused, beading and rolling down my face in a blink; and I forced myself to think that it was because of the pulsing that began in my back, pounding as it attempted to heal itself. I guess even I couldn't take that much pain....

There was a knock on the door and I nearly jumped, biting back the tears in the process. The tears were unrecognizable, wrapped amongst the other liquids, so I left them alone. There was really only one person who would want to enter the bathroom while I was showering, and I wasn't within any sort of speaking terms with him, so I stood there and stared at the door through the frosted glass that concealed everything both within and outside the shower area. Finally, as if feeling my glare through the door, he spoke. It was soft and apologetic, but I wasn't buying it.

"I'm so sorry, Senri," he pleaded gently from the other side of the door. With the shower going at its full intensity, I could barely hear him.... I stepped out, off the turquoise tiling and onto the white ceramic, wrapping a grey plush towel around my lower half. As I did, icy air rushed in around me, biting at my already tender back and drawing a quick gasp from between two full lips. I winced, reaching back to feel it; but I drew my hand away as a sharp stab ripped through my nerves. The hot water had done a little more damage than I had intended, and it would hurt alot more when I returned to the water now that it was moderating and coming back down to regular body temperature.

I finally came to the doorway where I stood, unable to lean back in the frame like I had intended. And I just listened. "Please... I didn't mean it like that.... I meant...."

Like Hell. I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't. The memory — those words — had come back and I lost my next breath.

"It's not something that I'm used to. I don't understand, and I might not ever understand it; but I can learn to accept it. Please, just come out."

Takuma probably knew better than anyone how I reacted when I was fuming over something that obviously meant alot to me. He could probably see the steam rising as it reacted with the frigid atmosphere outside the shower and forced out through the crack under the door like clouds of smoke, almost as if I had set the bathroom on fire with myself inside. I drew in a long breath, my body frantically laboring to find the remaining oxygen in a room full of steam. I held it, but before long I was growing dizzy, so I released it, a little louder than intended.

"Senri.... Please explain it to me...."

He could tell that I was standing at the door and I knew it. This illusion never seemed to faze him, so it was unreasonable to keep trying it in hopes that one day he wouldn't figure it out. I couldn't recall a single time when I had won a game of hide-and-go-seek, despite my silent demeanor, where Takuma hadn't been 'it'. For some reason, he had that sixth sense that went along with our friendship — he could sense me whenever I was close by. Of course, that wasn't exactly _all_ true, because I could recall at least once when I walked into him in the hallway as we rounded the same turn, going opposite directions.

"I won't," I answered, and he seemed relieved by the way the door creaked inward. He was leaning on it, and I could just imagine him at a fourty-five degree angle to the cherrywood veneer, his forehead rested on crossed arms that supported his weight. There was another long — but this time exasperated — sigh from behind the door.

"I'm trying, Senri. Isn't that enough for you?"

I considered this for a moment. It _was_, really. I wanted to throw open the door and take him into my arms, but then again, he had insulted my mother — the one who had always loved me as much as her broken mind allowed.... My only parent, as far as I had known. I loved her so much, and I had wanted to do anything to make her feel better.... What was so hard to understand about it?

Mirroring Takuma's current stance on the opposite side of the door, I took a breath. "No."

There was a long silence where neither of us even took a breath. I closed my eyes and tried to share my thoughts and feelings with him through the door, though I knew that it was a feature only achieved through a special Pureblood bond. I didn't care though. I didn't want to tell him — I didn't feel like it now. I just wanted him to _know_ — as if he had been exposed to it his whole life. Somehow, Takuma was good at that. I swear, that was at least half the reason I fell for him — his deadly accurate intuition. Of course, it had it's moments where it was either completely usless or completely annoying. It was quite obvious which of it's worst qualities were shining through.

"Senri," came the whimpered reply, then a short sniffle. His father had been an actor, just as my mother had been, so it was difficult to tell whether he was just playing it up or if he was seriously starting to cry. Either way, I felt my heart wrench at a short gasp, and then another sniffle. His next words were barely a whisper. "Please come out.... I'm sorry.... _Please..._ forgive me."

I bit my lip, trying to convince myself not to do it. And then... I had never made Takuma cry before. Hell, I hadn't even thought that it was possible for the seemingly ever-content vampire to even _feel_ saddness.

"Takuma?" I questioned gently, my voice straining from lack of use. It was his turn to lay silent as he held back the desperate sobs. "I've let my mother feed off me since I was old enough to understand who my father was. She had been in love with him, and he just dropped her.... She must have taken his blood and become addicted to it; that's the only logical explanation...." I paused for a moment to listen for signs of my lover on the other side of my door. There was none, but I could feel his presence there. "Hold on, I'm opening the door."

I lifted up off the intruding object that was keeping me from holding Takuma. My entire will shattered as I pulled it open and he flew in to wrap long, thin arms around my shoulders and buried his face in my neck. I stood there, shocked for a moment at the reaction; but I smiled when I realized that I couldn't really blame him, and snuggled into the taller boy's warmth, my arms around his waist. But I could tell that he wasn't completely over it yet.

"What about the _kisses_, Senri? You can't tell me that they're utterly_ innocent_," He choked on the word 'kisses' and I looked off to the side, feeling guilty now of doing just what I had always believed was not physically possible — making Ichijou Takuma upset enough to cry.

I didn't know what to say to him, so I settled for a simple fact that _could_ be comforting, but there was no guarantee of that at all. "I have never returned her sexual advances."

"Well I should hope not!" Takuma nearly spat, and my eyes tightened again. Didn't he trust me at all? "She's your mother, for crying out loud!"

I heaved an aggrivated sigh, pushing him away from me rather violently. "There you go again! Would you like to say something about how horribly dirty my body must be, now?"

I glared daggers at Takuma and he shrank away visibly. "Senri, that's not what I—"

"Is it because of my career, Takuma? Is that it? Because I have to do what I'm told to get the shoots my mother wants so that she can be happy?" My eyes were stinging again, and I had more than half a mind to go jump into the searing water again. "Is it my body...? Is it ruined because of that — my mother and my employers?"

"Oh, no... Senri...." Takuma breathed as my knees buckled and I collapsed in irrepressible and uncontrollable grief. He shushed me with a quick kiss as he joined me on the floor, pulling me into his lap effortlessly and shaking his head — he had noticed that I had lost weight again. "You're so beautiful, and you know that. Anyway, you're right — I'll just stay out of your buisness, no matter how much it hurts."

I wished I didn't have to hurt him. I didn't.... But when my mother sent something in the mail for an audition, I knew how much she wanted me to get it, and I did — by any means necessary. It was unreal that, even after I had met and fallen for the Vice-President, I could still go out and work for my mother's happiness that way. I knew that the next time she saw me in a magazine on the ad that she wanted, she felt good about herself. Like she had raised the world's most beautiful and most popular male supermodel. It was _that_ reaction that made me want to do even more for her. I loved her, and I was willing to do anything to make sure she stayed as happy as she ever could.

Why could Takuma not understand that?


	3. Chapter Two

_**Grey Flower  
**__"Like music on the water is your sweet voice to me."_

Chapter Two  
We just stayed there, two lovers caught in a tender tableau of sweet affection in the aftermath of our longest squabble ever. It had been more a trial of our dedication to eachother than anything else, really. My darkest secret spilled at his feet.... He obviously hadn't taken it well, and the fact that he hadn't and we were still sitting on the floor the way we were was promising. I now had my head in his lap as he stroked my unruly maroon tresses, staring into hazy, swollen, and half-lidded washed-out periwinkle eyes with vibrant, glittering emeralds.

I had lost track of time. How long had we been here like this? An hour? Two hours?

Takuma leaned down, heading for my lips, but I pushed up and away from him, returning to the shower. I could almost feel the pout from across the room. But someone had to turn the water off. And before I had a chance to go back to my sweet lover's arms, he was with me and the water was back on at a hot — but not painful — temperature. He pressed up against me, probably either completely or partially unaware that he was still fully clothed from the way he allowed his hands to travel down along the most sensitive regions of my sides and chest. He pressed me back until I hit the wall with a sharp hiss, and not in pleasure. Instantly, Takuma peeled away from me, his seeming possession extinguished. He hadn't even known about my back, though he should have had an inkling.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded once, wincing as I reached back to feel the places on my back where it hadn't completely healed. I turned, allowing Takuma to see the minor damage dealt, but the look he presented disturbed me. The eyes lost their shimmer and faded into a worried expression. "Don't lie to me, Shiki Senri! Come on, something's wrong with you!"

He attempted to push me out of our dorm room, but I planted my feet and shoved back against him. "Leave it alone, Takuma. It'll heal eventually. I'm fine."

Evidently he didn't believe me. His face had been contorted from its usually adorable grin to a devastated gape. What could really have been so bad about it anyway, right?

"It's been too long. You're ill, so we're going to see the nurse." Takuma took my hand this time and gave it a quick squeeze. "You have burns all over your back, Senri. They're bright red."

I raised one eyebrow at him. I knew I had burns on my back, but I hadn't been exactly sure how bad they had been until Takuma showed me in the mirror. Dry flesh peeled and flaked away, exposing new and tender skin. In some spots, the burns, from the intesity of the water, had left vast, gaping expanses of cherry red, and in the occassional area it had dug far enough down to bleed and ooze centerline yellow pus. It looked like the make-up artist for some horror film had taken up residence on my back and just gone nuts. I covered my mouth with one hand, trying to hold back my lunch — which happened to be a very healthy helping of Takuma's blood — as I stared in disgust. I'm not usually squemish, but when it's on my own body, that's a completely different story.

Needless to say, I let Takuma wisk me away as quickly as possible.

xXXx

"Slowed healing from mental agony," Takuma mused as we made our way back through the maze of corridors to our dormitory. "Even _she'd_ never heard such a thing!"

I growled at my boyfriend, wishing so much that I could rip his limbs off and beat him senseless with them. But I forced in a sense of control that I had learned growing up with my mother. "Be quiet. Now that we know what to do about this, we can fix it," I hissed, shooting Takuma a death glare, and nothing else for the moment.

"But how are you going to lay on your back?" The look on his face was devoid of all innocence, and I really _did_ smack him that time. I glared at him for a moment and he stopped dead, staring fondly ahead at a group that neither of us had noticed formerly. Lead by Rima, a few of the Night Class members waited for our return just outside the bedroom door.

Aidou watched us in shock, probably having heard Takuma's last comment. It earned him another glare.

"Shiki, how are you?" Rima asked, stepping out past the others. "I smelled your blood and got worried...."

"I'm fine," I lied, and Rima lunged to wrap her arms around me protectively. I winced as she squeezed the still-healing wounds on my back and she pulled away nearly instantly. An apologetic look settled on her petite featurettes and she shrank away, which was unusual for her. I could guess that something was up, a little more than just the fact that the sweet scent of my own blood was running high on the winds. The congregation of vampires on our doorstep was enough proof of that; because among them, was the Pureblood Prince, Kuran Kaname.

I wouldn't have noticed him leaning against the wall behind the rest of the group if he hadn't given a slight chuckle at the sight of Rima so hung up over my condition. At least, I assumed that was what he found so amusing.

"It's not funny, Onii-sama!" Yuuki protested, balling her tiny hands into fists. I watched her, now secretly amused myself. "Shiki could be in alot of pain right now, and he's your _cousin!_ You should be nicer to him!"

"He's your cousin, too, Yuuki," Kaname shifted against the wall, pushing himself up. I noticed that he nearly towered over most of the other vampires, with Takuma in exception. As he took a step forward, the congregation separated like the Red Sea, and I had to wonder if Kaname ever became tired of everyone succumbing to his every whim as he commanded it. I guessed not — he had been raised to love it, after all. "Now, if you would all excuse me, I believe I have some buisness with Shiki and Takuma."

As the last flow of breath left Kaname's beautifully pale lips, the crowd dispersed, including Rima — albeit, rather reluctantly. I raised one eyebrow.... Wouldn't it be nice sometimes? My gaze switched to Takuma and he grinned knowingly, which would almost be irritating if it wasn't so damn cute. My attention was ripped from my lover when Kaname's velveteen lexis rose again. "Now is not the time to be in high spirits, Takuma. Show me into your dormitory."

Almost instantly, Takuma's smile evened out and his face became nearly devoid of all emotion. I hated seeing his face like that.... It was too empty to be Takuma.... Without a smile he just wasn't complete. Not that I'd ever tell anyone — including himself — that, but I'm allowed to have _some_ secrets. "What is it, Kaname?"

"It would seem," he began as the thick cherrywood door was opened for him. Naturally, he was allowed in ahead of Takuma and I, and we followed close behind. I made sure the door was shut firmly behind us. "That you are needed in the north."

For a moment there was a sheer silience, which Takuma broke. "A delivery?" he inquired, quite dutifully, and rather hopefully from what I could see. I hoped it wasn't with every fiber of my being. My body was aching again already; the drugs that the nurse had given me must have been wearing off. Either way, I needed someone to take care of me while I healed, and I wanted that person to be Takuma. But, my sweet love wouldn't make a very effective nurse from all the way up in the north, now could he?

"No," Kaname rejected him outright. I saw his face fall, and I wanted to comfort him, but he'd get over it soon enough. _Quite_ soon enough. "I need you two on a rescue mission. Originally I wasn't going to send you, Takuma, but it seems that you and your... partner are the only two capable." I watched him give me an icy look and decided that Kuran Kaname was definitely not my favourite relative. I really couldn't, for the life of me, understand why he treated me so cruelly. He hardly ever refered to me by my last name anymore, unless we were amongst a crowd that may comment on the way the prince treated his own cousin. But in private, with the only other witness being his dear friend, Kaname's most common title so generously placed upon me was 'Takuma's partner', and it was usually spit out with quite some measure of ice and venom. Sometimes I wondered if he wasn't jealous of my relationship with his best — and might I add _only_ — friend.

Though, the look Kaname's fine features held today were more grave somehow than usual.... More serious. I was quite curious as to what this rescue mission of ours was all about, though I most certainly wouldn't be going anywhere until my flesh had sealed itself.

"There's a small town up in the mountains. Apparently it's under siege," Kaname continued, breaking me from my train of thought. I had come back in just at the right time. "There's been an outbreak."


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Okay, so no reviews as of yet; but tons of alerts. Please let me know what you like and don't like about the series, so I can make it better! Besides, Kahne-chan has low self-confidence — make her feel good! :D Please Review!!

* * *

_**Grey Flower  
**__"There is no greater sorrow than to remember a time when we were happy."_

_Chapter Three  
_ "A-an _outbreak_...?" Takuma's voice still shook several hours into daylight when he should have been sleeping. We were scheduled to leave within the week — I, only on the condition that my 'self-inflicted' injuries had healed by then — and Takuma was already trying to ruin any chance of survival we'd have up north.

"It'll be fine, Teku. At least we're getting out of school, right?" I offered as I laid on my stomach nuzzling one of my Takuma-scented pillows fondly. Takuma was applying cool strips of fabric soaked in watered down medicinal herbs to my burns and it all felt rather soothing.... I could have been asleep by now, but I could feel Takuma's worry and it gave rise to my own. I felt my lover tense very slightly, then relax with a heavy sigh.

But he was still a little on edge. He'd never fall asleep like this. "That's not funny, Senri." Then he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry...."

"For what?"

"Well.... I mean, _my _worrying—" he began, but I cut him off with a loud snort.

"It's fine, Takuma. We've never handled a full outbreak before, and it's dangerous," I assured him, trying to turn to look over my shoulder. A searing pain shot up my back, and I hissed, returning to my position. "You have every right to be nervous."

"But what if the humans see us? Then they'll know," he whined, placing the last strip on my back and flopping down on his side of the bed. "We can't do that! The Senate'll—"

"Sucks to the Senate," I groaned, rather informally, turning my head to glare at him. "Besides, I thought you were on Kaname's side. Don't you want a monarchy?"

"Well, yes; but the Ichijous were—"

"So stop whining about it. If they see us, we'll tell them we're Hunters. They're just humans, they won't know the difference."

Takuma sank visibly for a moment, chewing his lip thoughtfully. Then, without warning of any kind, he became all aglow with hope. "Yes! Just humans! I bet that far north, they've never even _seen _a vampire!" Then he stopped, his expression becoming dire. "Then again, Senri... think about it. Isn't it a little strange? A poor little village, isolated in the mountains is suddenly attacked by a hoard of Level E Vampires...."

"Just a little, but it's not our job to figure it out," I told him and shut my eyes to end the conversation. "Good night, Takuma."

I could feel him, still on edge. There was no way that either of us were getting any sleep that night with him like that, but he tried to act indifferently. He covered me to my waist with the black comforter, making sure it didn't touch any of my wounds. He leaned down gently to kiss my forehead, then turned away to get ready for bed. But I didn't feel the telltale shift of the mattress underneath me, or the comforter over top of me, and opened my eyes to watch Takuma at the window. He leaned against the frame heavily, holding the curtain out and away so that he could stare out upon the world of day. There was something strangely different about him, something I couldn't place. It gave me a sinking feeling to know that he was quite obviously keeping something from me.

"Takuma..." I began, but he turned to me, and the overwhelming darkness in his usually sparkling emerald orbs stopped me. I could tell he knew that I had figured something out, but he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"It's nothing, Senri. I'm just nervous, that's all."

But that wasn't like any nervousness I had ever seen....

xXXx

"I don't know what's going on with him! We usually tell eachother _everything_!" I complained, throwing myself on Rima's bed with a huff. I had decided to tell my best friend and colleague, and seek help from her. I remembered that I used to confide in her all the time before Takuma and I had gotten together; but since then, I had seen her less and less. Feeling quite horrible about deserting my best friend for my lover, I knew she would be the perfect person to speak to about the matter, realizing that Takuma wouldn't tell me anything.

"Takuma has a right to silence." She shrugged, and the growing level of indifference toward the subject was really beginning to wear me down. It felt like no one cared that I wanted to know what was so wrong with my lover — though realistically, I had spoke to very few people on the matter. I was thinking that eventually I'd have to see Kaname about it if I were to get to the bottom of this, and I was definitely dreading that moment.

I groaned, rolling onto my newly healed back and squeezing one of her pillows with a sort of frustration that I was beginning to notice had arisen alot more since I had begun my relationship with Takuma. It seemed like we spent more time making war than making love, and even though we always made up soon afterward, it didn't stop us from fighting about something else later on. There was something wrong with us that just felt so right — I knew that even if I yelled at him, insulted him, pushed him away, and whatnot, I didn't mean it. Or rather, I did at the time, but I really _was _sorry for it. Takuma made me burn with a sort of deep passion that I had never felt before. I was certain that it was love; but at the same time not so certain about anything. It confused me, it made me think.... It hurt my feelings to think that I could be wrong, and that was exactly what I needed to know that I was right. And Takuma.... He had promised that he would never lie to me as long as we both lived — and as cheesy as it was, I wanted to believe it.

"But he has no right to keep me in the dark. I worry about him...."

"That is _so_ unlike you." Rima sat at the foot of the bed, brushing out her hair. It was nearly evening now, and she had already laid her uniform out on the bed to prepare for class. For some reason, she seemed to be anxiously awaiting tonight's lesson. So, maybe _my_ actions were just a little out of character, but that didn't explain hers.

I decided not to pry on it, but kept the note in the back of my mind. "I know.... I just can't help it."

"Look, Senri, I have to get dressed; so I'll talk to you after class. Alright?" She turned on me, and I could feel that she was beginning to become impatient. I would have pointed out that she had dressed in front of me several times before, but I held myself. What was going on around here these days?

"Yeah," I sighed, picking myself up off her bed and replacing her pillow among the others at the headboard. I headed for the door, and paused with my hand on the knob. "Only, there isn't goind to be an 'after class' for me. Takuma and I are leaving in three hours."

Rima looked up and opened her mouth to say something. I had momentarily forgotten that Rima hadn't been informed of this mission, nor had any of the other aristocrats of the Night Class; they just knew that Kaname had wanted us for something important. I turned to look at her for a moment, then left the room before she had a chance to say anything more to me. I was rather angry that she wasn't taking this seriously. Takuma _never_ kept secrets from me; even regarding the Senate's actions. Now, though, they were made up of Kaname's supporters — the parents of the Night Class and they were only in place to help Kaname with transitioning the Vampires into a smooth, flawless monarchy with Yuuki at his side. The last I had heard about _that_, Yuuki would be leaving school in a few months to take care of the new Kuran heir or heiress. Of course, she'd be telling the Day Class that she had found her biological parents and was moving in with them, transferring schools. I suspected that Sayori would know about what was going on with Yuuki and Kaname; of course, my younger cousin probably told her best friend like she had told me.

Not too long ago, Kaname had returned with her, her hair shortened so that she would fit in with the Day Class just the same as she had a year ago. Though this had angered Kiryuu, he had agreed not to hurt either of them, but only because Yuuki begged him. When he saw her cry, he couldn't help himself and apparently just gave in without a fight. Though I had noticed him growing rather irritable lately, and it wasn't from lack of blood intake. Yuuki was beginning to grow paler, and it was apparent that there was more illness growing than just morning sickness.

Not that I was prepared to look to much into it. I knew that Kaname and Yuuki were going to produce the first Kuran heir or heiress; and I knew that Zero was jealous — get this — not of Kaname, but of _Yuuki._ It wasn't as if I were disgusted with it or anything. Prior to my own relationship, most likely. But not now. Now I felt kind of sorry for Zero; I would have taken him as a cousin over Yuuki anyday. It couldn't be helped though. The most I could do was just ignore them and pay my attentions all to Takuma.

And the first order of buisness would be to find out _what _he was hiding from me, and _why_.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **So, I finally got some reviews! Thanks to _Kim-Chan-15_ and _Hakumei-Ko_ for the compliments on my work! Today, because I received _two_ reviews — and they are the first two — I will be generous and put up two chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Grey Flower  
**__"Our sweetest songs are those that tell of the saddest thoughts."_

_Chapter Four_

The private jet that Kaname had leant Takuma and I only reached halfway to the mountains — it wasn't safe to fly an airplane any closer. From there, it was a dirty old shuttle bus into the closest town, which hit every pothole on the white-washed road; purposely, I swear — it was an absolute nightmare; the driver probably only wanted to see two beautiful aristocrats jostled around and disheveled. And I swore as I exited the bus, that if Takuma threw up in my lap again on the return trip, the driver was going to suffer.

We sat inside a small log cabin near the foot of the mountains, awaiting our helicopter, which would take us to the village we were being sent to protect. I was still trying to clean my pants off while a sheepish-looking Takuma feverently apologized. It wasn't his fault and I recognized that fact; but he was cute when he was all flustered and frantic, so I let him babble on. These pants weren't anywhere near my favourites, so of course I didn't really mind at all. It was just that I smelled to the high Heavens of Takuma's recycled strawberry shortcake (complete with _real_ strawberries) and champagne. One could only imagine....

"Senriii," he whined, leaning all his weight on my shoulder. I nearly toppled over, barely managing to regain myself. "C'mon, say something. Do you forgive me or what?"

_For upchucking on my pants, most definitely.... But...._

"Of course I do. Though, perhaps we should trade pants, Takuma. _Yours_ are clean...." I pouted prettily. Inside, I wanted to scream. I hadn't forgot about Takuma's keeping something from me, and it was driving my insane. I thought I could get him on the jet where he had nowhere to run or hide, but I had ended up falling asleep in stead.

I watched Takuma's look turn from worried to amused. "But, Senri, my waist is _so_ much bigger than yours.... They'd fall right down on you...."

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow almost seductively. And Takuma was a direct step behind me.

"Maybe, we could try...." He leaned foreward to kiss my neck gently, his fingers lacing with mine. Good, I had him just where I wanted him. I planned to get him all undone and begging for more, then I'd make him tell me. Right. I didn't even notice or care that we were waiting in a small log cabin where a few other people sat, now all staring at us. "To the bathroom?"

"No. Here," I hissed gently as Takuma's teeth brushed against my bite area. I began to push against him, and he obediantly began to recline; but before we could make it too far, someone entered the room and cleared her throat loudly. With a surprized jolt, both of us sat up straight, blushing like mad. I gave a sharp look at Takuma. "We'll continue later."

"Ichijou Takuma, Shiki Senri, and Shitsuren Fuyuki. Your ride has arrived." The woman who had interuptted my perfect plan stood in the doorway, dressed as if _she_ were going to be flying us. I already didn't like her. And who was this _Shitsuren_? I watched him rise from his seat with a venomous glare, which I then turned on Takuma.

"I thought Kaname booked this privately for us."

Takuma gave the floor ahead of him a downcast look, the same one he had given when staring out the window. "Well, you see.... Shitsuren Fuyuki is accompanying us, just in case we need back-up."

What a lame excuse. I was almost certain he was lying to me, and I was getting tired of it. Why this sudden change in him? Takuma and I were always very open about things. We had very few secrets from eachother, and they were all little things that didn't even matter. However, this mattered. If it was a secret that was making my lover look so upset, of course I wanted to know about it. Didn't he understand? I was scared that it was something serious — he could be breaking up with me, for all I knew, or at least trying. He could be dying of some illness with only weeks left. He could be so completely unhappy with me... and only staying with me because he knew I loved him.... That _is_ the kind of thing that I wouldn't put it past him to do. For now, though, I had no choice but to accept it.

xXXx

The helicopter ride was standard — loud and a little rough. No one talked. I stared out the windows, awaiting our arrival desperately. I kept catching Shitsuren staring at me with a funny look. He could probably smell my pants, and it was actually embarrassed me. Being a model, I was usually held to higher standards, so the wreak of vomit wasn't my choice cologne. And I couldn't even do anything about it right now. Later, I would shower and change clothes; but that was kind of impossible in a helicopter, wasn't it?

When we touched ground, I was the first out. It wasn't as if I hadn't travelled by helicopter before, I just didn't like it. The three of us all retreated to the lodge we would be staying at as soon as the helicopter left. Of course, this was one of those towns that people had to travel by foot, dog sled, or a small-motored vehicle such as a skidoo or four-wheeler to get anywhere. Since none of us had either of the latters, it would be the former. Which left time to talk.

"Shiki Senri, I don't believe we've met. I'm Shitsuren Fuyuki." He smiled, holding out a hand for me to shake. I looked up at him, and he pulled his hand away. This guy was older than both Takuma and I, appearing in his early twenties or so. He _seemed_ nice enough, but if he was in on whatever secret Takuma was keeping from me, then no, I didn't like him. "I'm here on official buisness by order of Kuran Kaname. I'm to assist you in anyway possible."

"Want your first order?" I glared at him for a moment as he watched me expectantly. Then simply, I added, "Get lost."

Both Takuma and Shitsuren stared at me, horrified. When their eyes met, Takuma quickly scrambled to come up with something to excuse my words. "He's just a little upset. I threw up on him in the Shuttle Bus, and you know models...."

I just rolled my eyes and began to walk a little faster. The very limited people who were out this time of morning were staring at the three of us, dressed in expensive suedes and leathers. I looked around. They were all wearing what appeared to be homemade parkas and mukluks — there was no way I was putting any of those on. But when we entered our lodge, it was the least of my worries. Two-roomed with a loft; dusty, dirty, and no maids of any kind. I was in a Hell frozen over, living my absolute worst nightmare.

"So, where're we hunting the Level Es?" I asked Takuma, but it reached Shitsuren first.

"Outside of the town. You patrol during the nights, and make sure that the townspeople are as safe as possible. Try not to let them witness any of your killings; they think that they're under attack by wolves, or bears... something like that." He sounded rather dutiful, even as he tossed his bag down next to the couch and flopped down to test it rather unprofessionally. When I fixed my perwinkle eyes in a death glare on him, he changed the subject. "There's only one bed in the loft, so I'll take the couch. I hope you two don't mind sharing."

"No, it's fine," Takuma answered quickly, ushering me toward the ladder. "We don't mind at all."

"Why would we?" I added, raising an eyebrow at Takuma. He was acting as if he were embarrassed about our relationship. Whatever the problem was with showing off to this guy, it must've been serious, because Takuma and I were usually very open about our relationship. I was very proud to have Takuma as my lover. Why did he act like he was so ashamed?


	6. Chapter Five

_**Grey Flower  
**__"I'm sick and tired of this so-called life, without room to breathe."_

_Chapter Five_

I was able to take a short nap after arrival, but having awoken at midday to discover both Shitsuren and Takuma still asleep, I couldn't get back to sleep. I stared at Takuma's beautiful face, brushing a few strands of champagne from his forehead. Somehow, I couldn't look beyond the beauty and find the innocence that I used to love now that I knew something so serious was up. I should have known when Kaname had sent us on this random mission where there had been no monitering of this situation, no information of any kind on it. In fact, no one even knew if they were truly Vampires and not actually animals.

"_There's a possibility that masses of organized Level E Vampires are striking against the town,_" Kaname had said. A possibility, which meant that this could just be a waste of time. And then again, with the way people were acting toward me, I wondered if everyone wasn't plotting against me. It made me feel smaller.... I knew I was the youngest in the Night Class, but this was rediculous.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, climbing down the ladder and stepping onto the floor. Making sure Shitsuren was still asleep, I pulled on my jacket and boots, leaving the cabin for some fresh air. The sunlight was a strain on my entire body. It was a dull throb, so I was able to ignore it, pulling up my hood to shield my face. Almost immediately the pain lessened, and I sighed. Now, to walk.

The question was, where to go? There were a few stores and a restaurant, which I was thankful for. I decided to go buy myself a midday snack, hoping it would help me to sleep. At least this way I wouldn't have to cook. Quickly, I made my way over and walked in slowly, almost hesitantly. This felt strange, not doing it with either Takuma or two bodyguards on my tail. The restaurant was old diner-style, with bar stools lining the counter and booths lining the opposite wall. The air was thick with cigarette smoke, and I nearly choked upon entrance, managing to make it look like a harmless cough. Removing my coat, I sat at the counter to look over the menu with my usual bored expression. I inhaled deeply, having to hide my choking once again.

"Not a smoker?" I looked up at the heavy-set woman in front of me. Where had she come from? "I can tell; besides, you're too cute to do something so sinful."

Did she just say... cute?

"I haven't seen you around before. Just moved in?"

"I'm on vacation," I responded simply, looking back at the menu.

I could hear the disbelief in her voice. "Vacation here? You've got to be nuts."

"Believe me, except for the snow, this place is paradise." I lied, letting out a long sigh. Of course, no sooner had I opened my mouth than a teenaged girl appeared at my side and tapped my shoulder gently.

"Excuse me, can I borrow your salt?" I looked up at her. She was a pretty redhead with dark brown eyes, and a blush covering both her cheeks. I stared at her for a moment before sliding it in her direction. "Uhm... you're Shiki Senri-sama, aren't you?"

Dammit. Exposed. I should have known this was a bad idea; but I nodded anyway.

"Wow... could you sign this for me, please?" She pulled a copy of _Knights_ out of her bag and thrust it at me, along with a permanent marker. _Knights_.... I had just recently done the cover page for the magazine that kept all teen girls up-to-date on their personal fantasies. I guess I was hers. I gave the diner lady a look, and she nodded; but I signed the magazine anyway. I asked her name, and she gave it excitedly.

_Shiki Senri_

_To Kisaragi Miyabi_

_With Love_

"_Knights _says you don't go out during the day very much. So, what's up with today?" She sat next to me, clutching her magazine close to her body with a newfound fondness for it.

I didn't look at her. "I can't sleep."

"Did something happen?"

"Something hot, please," I told the diner lady, and she shuffled off to take my order. I was going to _need_ something hot so that I could be prepared to make a break for it, if need be. "Nothing, my boyfriend's just asleep."

"So, it's true that you're gay, then?" She leaned a little closer, her eyes widening. "And Ichijou Takuma is your lover?"

Where was she getting all this? I hadn't told any of this to _Knights_, had I? "Yes. I hope that's not a problem."

"No, not at all.... It's just that the Ichijous were my two favourite actors.... I watch alot of their old movies." Finally, she backed off a little and released the magazine, setting it on the counter gently. "It was such a loss when they died."

"You weren't even alive when it happened," I hissed, temporarily forgetting that she thought I was only human.

"Neither were you... what's the difference?"

That's right. Humans thought I was a seventeen-year-old teen model. They didn't know that I was a much older Vampire. I had nearly forgotten and blown my own cover, but I was able to regain myself. "Takuma was, and for me, it's still a tender issue. I'll never get to meet them."

"Oh. The way you say his name is so precious." She instantly changed the subject, leaning one elbow on the counter and shifting to cradle her face in that hand. "I sometimes wonder if I'll ever have someone who's so important to me... who'll hold me and never let go... never keep any secrets from me...."

"You're wrong. You'll always have secrets that you keep," I spat, my fists tightening. I closed my eyes. I wanted to escape it; but it looked like it had just followed me right along.

"I knew it — you two are fighting, aren't you?"

"No; what is your problem? Shouldn't you be out...listening to music or breaking rules behing your parents' backs with normal teenagers?" I was able to keep my voice controlled, though Kisaragi Miyabi sat back just slightly.

She bit her lip and stayed silent for a moment. Her expression became rather downcast. "I'm only living with my grandma."

Well, that at least explained why she watched older movies. I wondered if this girl knew how it felt to only have one guardian that was a complete nutcase, though she loved her dearly anyway. Then, I could really connect to her. Besides, I had decided that I needed to know my way around in the case that any Level E might escape into the town. Maybe I could get her to show me around....

"I'm sorry...." I let the silence hang, then innocently changed the subject. "So, would you mind showing Takuma and I around tonight?"

Instantly she brightened up. "_Both _of you? At once! Wow.... Yes! Of course I will!" She jumped up. "I'm gonna go prepare the _perfect_ route for you; I swear, you won't be disappointed, Shiki-sama! Meet back here at twilight!"

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here, though, or else I'll have to leave." I informed her, and she nodded vigorously, taking off into the cold daylight. I looked up at the diner lady as she returned with a bowl of soup. "She's lively...."

"Yeah, quite excitable. She's always dreamed of meeting you."

The diner lady went on about Kisaragi Miyabi, not that I was listening much. I was very proud of myself for having found a guide to show us around the town. I was thinking one step ahead, where Takuma and Shitsuren were both sleeping. How would they feel about _this_?


	7. Chapter Six

_**Grey Flower**_

_"All I feel is strange in your perfect world."_

_Chapter Six_

"Wake up, Takuma." I shook the blond until his eyes opened. He stared up at me, bleary eyed and still sleepy. It was times like this that I could forgive him for anything. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up like a tired child, sliding out of bed. When his bare feet touched the frigid floor, though, he recoiled and laid back down.

"It's so early, Senri. What are you doing?" he whined, pulling the pillow over his head as if to ignore me. I frowned and pulled the pillow away so that he could hear my answer.

"We have a tour of the town set up, thanks to me," I repsonded darkly, prompting Takuma to turn over and look at me with a strange expression.

"Whaddayamean?" It was one mumbled word, and I barely caught it. He was so tired; but I had promised Miyabi that Takuma would come. Maybe not _promised_ persay; but I told her he'd be there, and dammit, he'd be there. I explained this to him and he frowned, beginning to search the bed for his socks, which he often kicked off in his sleep. I knew he couldn't resist upsetting some kid, some innocent little girl who had lost her parents at that.

He searched for quite awhile before flopping down on the bed and peering over at my feet. I had stolen his socks before I left so that my feet wouldn't get cold — when he glanced up at me, he caught my devilish grin and returned the look, sitting up to grab me. I lost my balance, falling down on top of him. I moved to get up and felt myself restrained by Takuma's strong legs. Finally cluing in, I leaned down and kissed him gently, letting my weight fall on him slowly so that he could adjust, not that it was even possible to crush him under my body weight. The kiss turned deeper and more passionate as we rocked together; but a voice disrupted our fun before it had even really started.

"You two know you've got duty, right?"

I hated Shitsuren Fuyuki more than ever at that moment. That was the third time in three days that we had been interupted, and I was beginning to get irritated. Next time, I swore to myself, I was going to continue no matter who was watching. If they didn't want to see it, they could leave — end of story.

xXXx

"So, where exactly did you find this kid, Senri?" Takuma leaned over to me as we approached the diner. Miyabi sat there on the steps, watching down the street, for us most likely. She had her head turned away from us, so I was free to answer without the fear that she might read my lips.

"It doesn't matter. She's a big fan of mine, and she loves your parents' movies." At the mention of his parents, Takuma winced slightly. I took his gloved hand and squeezed — I knew it was still so tender, even though it had been so long ago. "Anyway, she agreed to show us around. I thought it would be good for us to know our surroundings, even if she doesn't look very reliable."

"That's all well and good, Senri, but what if we're attacked while she's with us? I don't want her getting hurt, or finding out about us," he hissed in that soft way that only Takuma could manage, as if he were more worried than angry, which was probably true. "What if she decides not to keep our secret? Then where will be?"

"Dead, I suppose." My answer was less than satisfactory for my love, and I heard it in the sigh that escaped his lips. "It's not like she can just go ahead and call up _Knights_. No one outside of this town will know. We'll be taking the only helicopter out of here when we leave, so what are they going to do about it?"

"I guess so." He sounded utterly defeated, and we continued on in silence until Miyabi turned and caught sight of us. She jumped up and waved before running to meet us. I looked slightly disturbed at the flurry of loose snow that she kicked up when she slid to a stop in front of us on a patch of ice. I never would have dreamed of doing something like that when I was the equivalent of her age — my agent use to give me Hell over putting my body at risk. There were some photoshoots I might have to do with very limited clothing, or none at all — scars are _always_ ugly; and ugly doesn't sell.

"Hey, Shiki-sama!" She beamed brightly, quite reminiscent of Takuma himself. I looked up to find him returning it. She was probably anywhere from twelve to fourteen, a very pretty little thing. Her hair was a shocking shade of red, vibrant and shining, pulled up into a ponytail; and her eyes were like molten chocolate, vividly alive with energy. She was tall for her age, and willowy, almost eye-level with me. "Is this...." She trailed off, and I nodded. Instantly, she bowed respectfully to Takuma. "Ichijou-sama, it's _so_ nice to meet you!"

"Well, I'm flattered, really." He managed to blush and have it show through the redness the cold had left behind. His beam lightened into a soft smile.

"This is Kisaragi Miyabi," I told him, motioning out to the redhead, and she waved again.

"You're a friend of Senri's, right? Then you're a friend of mine, too."

This statement lit up every one of her features and she nearly bounced in place with excitement. "Thank you, Ichijou-sama!"

"And, if you will, call me Takuma."

"Yes... Ichijou— _Takuma_-sama. And, I want you to call me Miyabi!" That made her day. She took both our hands and tugged us along to stand in front of the diner. "Now, for the tour! First, there's the Silent Place Diner, _the_ best restaurant in all of Heavensent."

"Heavensent? Is that the name of the town? Kaname-sama didn't tell us that," Takuma wondered aloud and I had to smile. It was a beautiful name for such a crappy little town, and I actually liked it. The name made me think of Takuma, my perfect angel. Maybe he belonged up here. I knew he liked the snow, so an excess of it wasn't so bad for him. Other than that, there were few residents — I was guessing that this was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone, and news spread like wild fire without proper precautions.

"Alright, now for the rest of the tour!" And we were whisked away again. Basically, Heavensent consisted of four streets, one main, and three that crossed through it. The main street was where all the town's stores and restaurants were found, the others were packed with houses. At one end of the main street was the helicopter landing pad, and at the other was a large school building — it was most likely that both grade school and high school students attended there. Our cabin was on the farthest street from the landing pad, at the far, right-hand side. Despite the lack of interesting things in Heavensent upon first glance, Miyabi managed to put together a fairly good tour... and a very long one....

It was pitch black out by the time the tour ended with the outermost limits of the town. There was a small lookout building there that Miyabi wanted to show us. It seemed harmless enough, but Takuma and I were both on guard. It wasn't long before we heard footsteps just behind ours. None the wiser, Miyabi continued to talk; but Takuma unbuttoned his jacket and shifted his katana around, fisting the hilt delicately. I lifted my thumb to my mouth.

Within seconds, we could see the bright red glow of Vampire eyes, and lunged toward it, attacking with our full force to eradicate the monster before it could do any of the three of us any harm. Unfortunately, Miyabi had turned around to look at us just in time to see us make off with Vampire speed. We returned to see her gaping, and we couldn't decide whether it was surprize, fear, or awe. Slowly, her lips curled into a smile again.

"I don't believe it. What was that? What are you guys?" She sounded amused, but disbelieving. At least she was truthful.

Takuma and I exchanged glances. I hoped that Takuma wouldn't make me explain, and sensing it, he took up for me. "That was a Level E Vampire," he said simply, and the smile fell from Miyabi's face. "We, too, are Vampires; just higher classed."

Takuma explained the classing of Vampires, how everything worked, and even our secret politics. She stared at him, her expression changing several times. I was so glad that I didn't have to be the one to do the talking. But when Takuma was finished, I reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, naturally afraid of what we might do — but she didn't move away.

"Is that why you sleep all day, Shiki-sama?" Her voice was strained and quiet, but with my enhanced hearing, I was able to pick it up.

"Yeah," I affirmed, pulling my hand back slightly. "We've come to eradicate the Level Es so no one gets hurt. We're not Vampire Hunters; but we can definitely do our job. Alot of people have already died—"

That was where she cut me off. "I know. My mom was one of them."


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Grey Flower**_

_"I scream into the night for you, don't make it true.... Don't jump."_

_Chapter Seven_

There was only stunned silence between the three of us. It was difficult to come up with something to say to a young girl whose mother had been taken by your own kind. I was busy talking myself out of telling her that my father was a Pureblood that was out to kill my older cousin, and Takuma appeared to be wrestling with every emotion from sympathy to anger. I knew his take on Level Es — while he knew that they were mainly the cause of Purebloods, he was also ashamed to call them Vampires, for the exact reason of the child who stood in front of us. I knew Takuma; that was the kind of person he was.

"It doesn't matter," Miyabi sniffed, turning her back on the two of us suddenly. I watched her with interest, as she pulled something out of the pocket of her jacket. She looked down at it, then stuffed it quickly back into her pocket. I guess she had heard me in my curiousity, inching closer. "I always have her close to me."

The most likely item was a photograph, I figured. I carried one of _my_ mother in my wallet, though I rarely ever looked at it in public. It was a fear that someone might see it and know everything instantly as if using telepathic powers of some sort. I couldn't stand the idea that my dearest mother might be exposed by my careless behaviour; so I just wasn't allowed to be careless. It was the same with the picture of Takuma I kept in my dormitory at Cross Academy — it was safely locked away in my bedside table, as if to keep him completely to myself. Some might think of this as a tactic used when I _didn't_ want to see him, but really, it was so that _only I_ would see him. Possessive, is the word, I believe.

"Why does it not matter?" Takuma asked, the heat rising in his voice. I knew that the subject of parents might tip him off — it was very rare that Takuma ever became angered, and I could guarantee anyone that they were lucky they had never seen it before. To try and restrain the mounting frustration, I grasped his hand. _Tightly._ "She's your _mother_, dead or not, Miyabi."

"I know; but if I hang on, it'll just hurt more. It's better to just for—"

"Don't you _ever_ say that again." His voice dropped, deathly low. I was now holding on with both hands in an iron grip. "I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that it's better to forget — you put that out of your head."

Miyabi froze in place, turning to look through the darkness at the dangerous look adorning Takuma's delicate features. I hated seeing him like this, and I was sure that if Miyabi could see in the dark, she would've felt the same. I could tell though, that she felt the aura surrounding him like a thick, unbreathable fog; her whole body was stiff, her eyes wide, her hands balled into fists. She was terrified.

"Takuma, stop it," I urged, squeezing his hand a little tighter. He looked over at me, expression softened. "It's late, let's take her home."

My lover nodded in agreement, and I relaxed my grip, reaching down to take one of Miyabi's hands so as to guide her through the night. She seemed quite willing to accept my presence, though she half-way hid behind me to avoid Takuma. It was the second time, other than Rima, that someone had accepted my company over my lover's.

xXXx

When we finally got Miyabi home, it was almost two in the morning. It turned out that the rocky slope had been a little more trecherous than we had remembered, having gone a little out of the way — we're aristocrats, not pathfinders — and took quite a while to navigate, even with enhanced senses. On the way, we had very little trouble with Level Es, though there was the occassional one that needed some gentle persuasion to move out of our way. They never came in near Heavensent, however, as if there was a greater power there that they feared. Even Level Es could sense when there was far too much danger for them to handle and could intinctively stay away, it seemed. The only question was, what was that danger?

"It's strange," Takuma mused, flopping back on our bed as the sun began to rise that morning. "They seem to have some sort of innate intelligence; did you notice? Like they're staying away from something _purposely_."

I was shutting the blackout curtains to keep the sunlight at bay. "How so?"

"They seem scared. It's as if... I don't know... they used to be higher classed before, and they've been able to hang onto some bit of intelligence." He looked up at me, emerald pools sparkling inquisitively. "What do you think, love?"

"I think they're Level Es, no matter how intelligent they may seem." I unbuttoned my shirt, tossing it on top of my bag to sit with my slacks. I pulled at the waistband of my pajama pants, crawling in next to the green-eyed beauty who took up the entire middle of the queen-sized matress. I pushed him over, rather effectively winning my spot next to him on the bed on handmade quilts. I climbed under the blankets, prompting Takuma to follow suit — this meant that he would accept my theory, and take the conversation no further.

I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep when I felt a set of willowly fingers trail up my body. I shivered, looking over my shoulder at Takuma. He was propped up on one elbow, tracing patterns on my skin with intrest, quite the sultry expression sitting on his fine face. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you know... it's been a while since we..." After so many years, he was still shy about coming out with it. Sometimes — I decided, noticing the blush that crept over his cheeks — he was just too cute. Too_ tempting_. "You think we could...?"

I was about to accept, rather readily, when the creak of a floorboard reminded me of the tall, golden blond below us. And, regrettably, I had only one word with which to answer him, "Shitsuren."

Takuma completely deflated. It was going to be a long time before we could learn to force ourselves to get used to this. I was becoming more and more starved by the day; but somehow it seemed to be taking an even larger toll on Takuma. He groaned, flopping over on his front with a long, muffled whine emanating from somewhere between his face and the goosefeather pillow that he had buried himself in. I smiled, rubbing his hair gently, and he looked up with pleading green pools of sorrow and dispair. I shook my head, and Takuma groaned again, almost in agony. I felt bad for him; but with Shitsuren Fuyuki within hearing and sight range of us, even _I'd_ be too embarrassed. There was something so suspicious about him.... I'd be too afraid that he had cameras hidden in our loft or something like that.

"Come on, _please_?" he whined into the pillow. Though his voice was severely muffled, I was able to catch the words and decipher them, prompting me to sigh again. "Just a little bit?"

"No, I can't do it in front of Shitsuren." My haphazard explanation didn't give much room for me to move. After all, I had tried to seduce Takuma in front of several people tons of times; but that was always because I wanted to get something important out of him. Of course, that secret that I knew he was keeping was of some kind of importance as well, but I didn't feel like trying to squeeze the juice out of him at the moment — I was tired. I had just stayed up about fourteen hours straight after a day-long journey into the mountains with only two hours' sleep in between, something I wasn't used to; due to a high-demand modelling career. Missing any sleep meant risking bags and dark under-eye circles. "Just go to sleep, okay?"

I heard Takuma mutter something under his breath, and turned over, decidedly not wanting to know what it was he had said. It was obvious that the blond couldn't stay angry with me for very long. He turned on his side soon after, wrapping his arms around my slim waist, rocking my hips back against his in a suggestive manner. I reached down to lace our fingers, my hand over top of his to endure that he wouldn't be able to act upon any smart ideas — just another way of saying 'no'. Sometimes I wondered which of us was the true athoritative figure, he as the older (and obviously less mature), or me as the younger (made to grow up and suffer some great traumas at a very young age). Decidedly, we were tied, mostly because halfway into mentally writing the lists, I caved on Takuma's request. Falling asleep afterward was no difficult feat; both of us had been tense and frustrated, both craving eachother's touch. Unfortunately, I spent so much energy that I would not awaken until midnight the next night.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them, though I don't always get a chance to reply. Keep 'em coming!

* * *

_**Grey Flower  
**__"Our life together is much the same as a grey flower. It's beauty only lasts a short time, for it too was born dying."_

When I awoke to the darkness, I noticed immediately the absence of Takuma's warmth beside me. Where was he? I rose from the bed, setting double-socked feet gently on the floor in order to stumble sleepily to the still-covered window. It was still dark out; I noticed this as I pulled the blackout curtains back to reveal a clear sky, speckled with stars. It had been a new moon that night, as it had been the night before. One more night and the moon would begin to return, shedding light on beautiful little Heavensent during the long nights. This would make it infinitely easier for our hunts; at least it would if Takuma had woken me to go out.

One quick glance told me that he had taken Shitsuren with him. Instantly, I was jealous, naturally. I made my way down the ladder as best I could, still in a half-hazed state, and quickly caught note of the remnants of breakfast, coffee, and a short note scribbled in Takuma's precise handwriting on his pink, cherry blossom-scented note paper.

_Dear Senri,  
__Fuyuki and I decided to let you sleep.  
__Don't be too angry; I know you haven't been feeling the greatest lately.  
__Love you.  
__Teku_

How sweet. And he had even signed with his old, unfavourable nickname, as if it made the difference. Out of more jealousy than anger, I shredded the note and threw it into the dying fire. For an instant, orange licked up around the paper; but after completely devouring the short message, it burned back down to the coals. With nothing better to do, I threw a few logs on the fire along with some tinder to get it blazing again, and once it had roared to life, I left it to put together my own breakfast — two slices of toast, and an orange. I sat in front of the fire with the minimal increments and a cup of green tea, a blanket over my shoulders. It was rare that I ever sat on the floor, but what the Hell — this was as close to a vacation as I'd ever get to take. Besides, the couch was long since void of Shitsuren's leftover warmth, and dragging the armchair closer was too much work. At that moment, anyway, I would've done anything to get warm again, though the fire's unsurpassable heat was only artificial compared to that of my lover.

I sighed.... Why didn't he take _me_ with him?

The door swung open just then, allowing in two figures dressed to the nines in thick wools; with them came a glacial gust of wind carrying a torrent of snow. Suddenly, the room was full of blistering cold all over again, and I pulled the blanket tighter to my shoulders. Glaring, I watched the two men unhat themselves — it was Takuma and Shitsuren. I was a little surprized that they'd be back so soon, after all it was only a little after twelve thirty. Slowly, they began to shed out of their winter garments, and when Takuma began to pull off his boots, Shitsuren — who was already finished — stepped toward the mantle.

"Shiki must've been up; the fire's going again," he commented, obviously not noticing me sitting on the floor in front of the mantle. I just stayed silent and he turned his back. "I'm surprized that he even _knows_ how to build fires, being a model and all."

"He's not stupid, Fuyuki." Takuma's voice was as cold as the wind, and I shivered, more out of instinct than temperature. "Besides, I don't think you'd appreciate it very much if he said things like that about you."

"I suppose not... no.... I apologize, then."

There was a bit of a silence. I knew that Takuma was probably struggling with the clasps on his new boots. He liked them — they kept his feet warm, and looked quite sharp on him — but the clasps on them always seemed to elude his superior intellect.... I heard him straining at them, then flopping onto the floor like a defeated child with a groan. I took it upon myself to rise from the floor and help him. Both he and Shitsuren nearly dropped dead of heartattacks when I emerged from in front of the fire. "Here, let me."

"S-senri? Where'd you come from!" Both of the others held their hands protectively over their chests. I looked at them dumbly for a short moment, then shifted a glare to fall on Shitsuren.

"Models should be seen and not heard; that's what I was always taught," I replied, kneeling in front of Takuma to help him with his boots. There was a short silence before Shitsuren cleared his throat, going over to the kitchen area to start up the coffee perk. I glared over Takuma's shoulder at him, too busy loathing the other Vampire entirely to notice that Takuma was reaching out for me. When he took my arm, though very gently, I jumped backward, landing on the wet mat with a sharp intake of air.

"Oh, Senri! I didn't mean to scare you..." Takuma smiled, letting his head fall to one side. I stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment before relaxing into the puddle that I was currently sitting in. "It's just... you had a really scary look on your face.... I apologize for Fuyuki — he doesn't know how to act with you. He says he'd like to be your friend, but you make it difficult; you refuse to let him in."

"Why should I?" I asked, suspiciously. I noticed that there was something wrong with Shitsuren that seemed to draw my love in like a fly to honey, and I didn't like it — didn't _approve _of it. Takuma didn't answer, but offered a questioning look. "There's something wrong with him, Takuma; don't you feel it? It's like he's up to something. Remember how you said that there was something weird about the intelligence of the Level Es? Well, I think there's something weird about _him_; and maybe, somehow, he's connected to the Level E attacks."

Takuma's brow creased in that worried look of his, and I knew that it was coming. "Senri..." It was the same look as before. "That's not right."

I pushed myself to my feet instantly. "What's so _wrong_ about it, Takuma?"

"Senri, let's not fight about this," Takuma whispered, moving to stand as well. "This is rather trivial—"

"No, this is serious! I don't like him! There's a danger in his aura that I think we need to avoid, and _you won't listen to me!_" My breathing was growing heavier, the same way it did when I couldn't control myself. My body was heating up, my chest tightening, my eyes stinging. I only wanted to protect Takuma from whatever evil was lurking around Heavensent, and it presented a large problem for me if he wouldn't allow me to do so. I remembered from last night, that we had been talking. Takuma had been in the shower before we had headed for the loft, leaving me alone to talk with Shitsuren.

xXXx

_"So, you're working under Kaname-sama?" he asked, trying to start a meaningful conversation. Cuddled up on the couch with a mug of tea, I looked up and nodded. If he was going to attempt to play civil, I'd play along with him. "I see. So I assume you're part of the Cabinet, then."_

_"You mean the Senate? Of course not, stupid."_

_"I guess not then. It's a shame... someone as pretty as you."_

_I growled; what did me being pretty have to do with the Senate. I wouldn't realize until later that he was talking about something other than the Senate, and his obvious reluctance to explain this to me meant he was in on whatever conspiracy was circulating around the Night Class in Cross Academy. Shitsuren quickly changed the subject from there._

_"You're close with Takuma, are you?"_

_"He's my boyfriend," I answered. Shitsuren's eyebrows came up slowly. It was a shocked look, as if he expected as much, but didn't think he'd hear it from me. I nodded again, taking a sip of tea. "We've been together for nearly a year now."_

_It was Shitsuren's turn to nod, in understanding. He smiled knowingly, and produced his wallet from a pocket in his sweater. "You love him, huh?" I didn't answer; I didn't think I needed to. Acknowledging my stubbornness, Shitsuren came to my side and bent down, showing me the picture in his wallet. "This is my Nanashiro." Then he paused for a moment. I examined the photograph in this moment — it showed a young blonde boy, maybe even younger than me. He was quite thin, and pale-skinned — almost sickly-looking — with large brown eyes, full of sparkling energy and vitality. I admired his beauty.... No, not beauty. He had a childish sort of _pretty_ about him, like he had the potential to grow into his beauty. Right now, it seemed a little too big and awkward on him, almost as if he didn't know what to do with it. "_Was_, rather." This perked me up. "He went missing six months ago...."_

_Now there was another silence, an uncomfortable one. I tried to think of something to say, and I ended up sounding completely insensitive when I did. "He's cute, but... isn't he a little young for you?"_

_"Love is blind, Shiki. You don't choose the person for their age or their appearance, it just happens." His voice was cold now, and I actually felt stupid. I hung my head to show my apology, though Shitsuren continued anyway. "Of course, you're with Takuma; you wouldn't know anything about that. He's gorgeous, he's around your age.... Why should you care about someone else's love?"_

_Reflecting on this, it _does_ make me sound like a cold-hearted bastard._

_"I'll tell you something, Shiki; I've known Sakagami Nanashiro since he was a baby. I've been there for him whenever he needed me. I was thrilled when he told me he loved me for the first time. Now that I can't save him from whatever trouble he's in... do you know what that feels like?" I didn't answer; once again, I wasn't sure I had to. The sustained relationship — the fact that we were here together — spoke for itself. "I suppose not...."_

_"I apologize; I shouldn't have—"_

_Shitsuren cut me off, waving his hand. He folded the wallet and stuffed it back into his pocket carelessly. "How about I make a deal with you," he continued cheerfully, the dangerous edge returning to his aura. "If Nanashiro turns up, I'll trade with you."_

_I wasn't very happy with this. I stood up deliberately as Takuma exited the shower and rushed in past him, slamming the door behind me. Takuma turned and knocked almost immediately, asking me what the matter was. I locked the door in response. How _dare _Shitsuren even _think_ about asking to trade lovers! _No! _I loved Takuma far too much to just give him up to someone like Shitsuren! As I pressed my back to the door, I heard Shitsuren's response to my flee from the room._

_"Guess that's a no."_

xXXx

"Senri, there's nothing wrong with him! You're just being cynical, like always." Takuma pressed, standing directly between me and my escape. He had pushed me back so that I wouldn't leave the cabin. He knew that when I was angry with him, I usually left the room, or the building — which ever came first.

I growled low in my throat, "Really? I find myself to be more of a pessimist; and your ignorance isn't helping me anyway."

"Senri," Takuma sighed, and he sounded exasperated. "The world isn't going to end because you think that Fuyuki's evil."

"You don't know that," I returned stubbornly, crossing my arms. Takuma returned the gesture, a deep scowl on his face. We weren't getting anywhere with this. I knew I was right, and he wasn't listening.... This was turning into one of our most infamous fights yet, and this time, it wasn't over something stupid.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Grey Flower**_

_"You taught me how to love, but not how to stop."_

Having decided to sleep in that night after a decidedly rough week, I awoke with a start to a searing heat and the sounds of screaming coming from just outside the walls of the house. A teary-eyed Takuma was shaking me violently, trying to pull me out of the bed by my arm. I stared up at him, stunned for a moment, but when he quickly explained the situation outside the cabin, I jumped up and headed for the door; lover in tow. On the way out, I snatched up my parka and mukluks — the ones that I had sworn just a week prior that I would never dare to even _think_ about putting on — and kept running until I was a suitable distance from the burning building. There, Takuma and I watched helplessly as it was quickly engulfed in red flame and black smoke. The thick, choking scent of gasoline was high in the air as several other buildings around us blazed, the people of Heavensent gathering in the middle of the main road, watching as their once peaceful town disappeared before their very eyes.

I threw on my outside wear, beginning to search the sidelines for the culprit when Takuma latched onto my arm in tears. "I'm so sorry, Senri... I should have listened to you; you were right."

I stared at him for a few minutes, the amount of time it took him to fully come to terms with his own apology. Then, I replied with a slight smirk — completely forgiving — "Told you so."

Takuma stared at me in silence, pouting hard as if to hold back the audible sobs. I turned from him, beginning to walk down the nearest side road, which ran away from our cabin, to the north. He followed me, grabbing my hand possessively, and latching onto my arm. I could tell he wanted to be as close to me as possible right now — the usually clear-minded and intelligent aristocrat had just been, for lack of a better term, mind raped — someone who he had trusted with the utmost confidence to be an ally of ours had just betrayed him, and I knew how he must feel. I remembered when his grandfather presented me, or rather my body, to my father to be used as a vessel for him.... Once upon a time, we had all believed the Senate to be allies of my cousin and the idea of pacifism. We had all been betrayed; but no one was affected so directly as I was. For months afterward, I still lapsed back into the unconscious state my father had put me in while he used my body, my face, my voice, to commit the most horrible deeds.... And then Takuma.... My father had used my lover to keep Kaname from harming him. He knew that Takuma cared about me, and it caused him to worry for my body during that time. I never wanted to go through anything like that again; hence, I upped my caution another two steps just to be safe.

That was why I was so wary of Shitsuren, and why every little thing he said tipped me off. That was why I couldn't stand him. And now, I had even more reason to hate him. Where was he when all this was going on? And what had he said or done to Takuma to make him confess his error? Shitsuren Fuyuki would pay dearly when I got my hands on him, with his own life.

I looked up, temporarily disregarding everything. The Lookout remained untouched, and the smell of gasoline didn't taint the wind that blew from that direction. Safety. I shook Takuma off my arm, heading up the rigid slope toward the Lookout. Takuma tried to follow me after a moment, but I turned on him. "Takuma, I know you're distressed right now; but you've got to do something for me. Go down there and move the people. Bring them up to the Lookout. I'm going up ahead to secure the area. Make sure everyone's alright. You're good at that."

Takuma nodded, determindly. "Right.... That makes sense." He stopped for a minute, halfways turned back toward the town. "I'm sorry, Senri. I love you."

"I love you, too," I answered with a warm smile. Takuma failed to return it, and it made my heart wrench. Was there something really _that_ wrong with him? What was he so upset about now? It had something to do with that secret, and I knew it. My own smile dropped, and I turned around to trudge up to the Lookout. Why couldn't I trust him with those words now?

xXXx

After as little as a half hour, people came crowding in around the Lookout, and very few were able to fit inside the small base room at the foot of the tower. I was up in the tower itself, watching as the small town of just over seventy people crowded in around the base. The tower was spacious and wide open, closed off from the outside world by thin sheets of transparent plexiglass, which wouldn't crack as normal glass would in extremely cool temperatures. I stood by one of the windows, surveying the whole area for safety and security. Here, I would be able to see any possible threats as they made their way from several miles away. And the helicopter landing pad was here, too. If need be, I could send a telegraph for a helicopter to come and take as many away as possible. Well, theoretically, anyway. I didn't know how to use a telegraph machine.... And if someone on the other side decided to answer, I'd be lost, because I can't read telegraphs either. Dots and dashes mean nothing to me.

I turned slowly. I heard footsteps almost fifteen feet below — someone was heading up the stairs at an alarming pace.

_Don't run up stairs,_ I scolded internally. _You could fall and smash your face. Then where would we be?_

I crossed my arms, expecting Takuma's return. But instead, when the door in the floor opened, a streak of bright red flew across the room at a speed even _I_ had trouble registering and latched onto my waist. More than a little shocked, I threw my arms up and stared down at Miyabi with wide eyes. "Miyabi?"

"Shiki-sama, I was so scared! I woke up and the house was burning, and Grandma—" She turned her head and the rest of her sobs were cut off by my parka. I wasn't sure what the rest of the story had been; but I was guessing Grandma hadn't made it out of the house. How unfortunate.... She had no one left now. Usually, I would have pushed a kid like her off by now; but sensing a dire need for just _someone_ now, I slowly — a little reluctantly — held her to my body in what would almost seem like some kind of affection. It was rather awkward for me, but I was certain that she was loving every minute of this, at least somewhere back in her sub-conscious mind. Somewhere. "Shitsuren rescued me.... But he couldn't—"

And she began to cry again.

I began to wonder. Shitsuren saved her from the fire? Maybe he wasn't all bad. Then I shook my head; of course he was bad. Disregarding that, I focused back on Miyabi. "At least you're safe."

"But where will I go? I don't have anyone left.... My Mom, my Grandma... both gone. I don't even know my Dad," she whimpered, and I hugged her closer. There was something so endearing about Kisaragi Miyabi — her eccentric energy could be overwhelming sometimes, not to mention annoying; but she was a good kid. Smart, pretty, polite. I think it was the slightly rounded, angelic face that really got to me. She looked like a young, redheaded, female version of my Takuma; and that really struck something hard within me. My heart wrenched again; the second time that night. Hardly anything like this ever really got to me, so why was I so weak now?

"I'll help you look for your father," I promised her then, and made what I later realized could have been the biggest — and then still, best — mistake of my life. "You can stay with me until then."

She looked up at me then, molten chocolate eyes filled with tears, face streaked heavily with ashes. It was almost as if she didn't believe it. Her eyes searched mine for the answers to a million questions that I just didn't have the answers to; I was just as confused as she was. "You mean...." And then she paused, her breath hitching in her throat. "What about Takuma? Will he be alright with it?"

With a heavy sigh, I lowered my forehead to hers; it was an unintentional gesture, but she was so tall.... "There might not be a Takuma."


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Grey Flower**_

_"The times we were happy together are worth the times I cry alone."_

_Chapter Ten_

"No... Takuma...." She was almost stunned for a moment, waiting for me to tell her it was all a big joke; but I stared solemnly over her shoulder, periwinkle eyes cold as ice. "Then, can I...?" I missed her question. I didn't _need_ to hear it. Miyabi leaned up gently and kissed me without a second thought. I stood there, stunned, before I pulled her off me. How, in all my years of modelling, that had never happened to me before, I could never understand. I had always thought about it, wondering what it would be like to be kissed by some random deranged fangirl; but Miyabi wasn't as random as I had always dreamed about. I fought the urge to run from her — she was battling difficult emotions, and I supposed the additional shock of staying with me (and possibly without Takuma) had scared her. Teenagers didn't often think well in stressful situations — I, for one, knew that all too well.

"You can't, Miyabi. I love Takuma." My voice was firm and she hung her head.

"I'm so sorry.... I don't know what I was— I'm sorry."

I had been hearing that phrase alot lately. I shook my head, realizing how she must have felt when she realized it herself. "No, that's not what I meant. Don't apologize. I know you're confused. I am, too.... It's just that... I don't know, he's been keeping things from me and whenever I try to confront him about it, he dodges."

Miyabi nodded, almost in understanding. "Maybe you should pin him down and force it out of him." It was said almost dumbly, and I laughed lightly. I had tried that already, in the lodge while we waited for our helicopter. Of course, that had been interupted prematurely, much to my displeasure.

"Did you see him downstairs?" I asked, staring at the door in the floor. Miyabi shook her head.

"No, he was still in town, helping some of the wounded up the mountain when I saw him last."

"I'm here now, Senri." The voice took us both by surprize as Takuma pulled himself up into the tower, exerting almost no effort as he did so. I watched him stand, dust himself off and then examine us together; it made me wonder just how much of the conversation he had heard. "Miyabi, could you leave us for a moment?"

"Yes, Takuma-sama." She complied, backing away from me slowly. Then she bowed, respectfully. "Thank you, Shiki-sama. Thank you _so_ much." And with that, she turned and let herself down onto the winding spiral staircase, closing the door behind her. There was a bang as she dropped it on the way down, then the room was silent.

Takuma and I stared at eachother for what seemed like ages before he made a move toward me. Abruptly, I turned my back to him, and I heard his footsteps cease behind me. Gazing out the window before me, I heard Takuma heave a sigh, shifting his weight. The silence between us was strained and awkward, hated by both parties; but I had remembered a strategy for getting what I wanted with Takuma — feigning anger.

"Senri...."

"Don't."

With one word I was able to affect so much in Takuma. I heard him recoil slightly. "But, I—"

"What are you hiding from me, Takuma? Just tell me already." I pressed it in an icy voice, one that shook with pain and anger, jealousy.... I convinced myself; my eyes began to well up with tears. "I can't stand it any more!" I wasn't just acting now. "Why won't you tell me anything, Takuma? I hate this!" I turned and threw myself at him; he caught me in a strong embrace, holding me into his warmth. "I hate that you're avoiding this.... I hate _you_." My voice dropped to a nearly inaudible whisper, and I felt Takuma tense. "But, I love you so much.... Why are you doing this to me...?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you, Senri." He sounded so cold, so stoic. This couldn't be _my_ Takuma. I looked up to check, only to be deeply disappointed.... It was still him in appearance. "But, I can't do this to you anymore."

He paused, pulling away from me. There was a chair in the corner of the room, and he wheeled it over for me so I could sit down. I did as he told me and sat, obediantly.... Was it _that_ bad? "Underneath Heavensent is a tomb." Then he stopped.

"Is that it?" I was purely confused, and screwed up my face to show it. Takuma smiled, giving a slight laugh.

"No," he told me, fondly. "I just wanted to see you make that face. Anyway, I'm part of an organization called the Cabinet, made up of some of the richest vampires in the country, including Shirabuki Sara and Kaname, himself, as well as one other member of the Night Class." Instantly I remembered some of Rima's attitudes toward me.... She must have been the last member of this Cabinet. "Basically, we're providing funding for a project that the Senate has taken on, even though I don't really agree with it. The Senate found out about the tomb of one of the Great Purebloods and they decided to dig him up. It's a top secret mission, and I came to oversee the work. As far as I knew, they were building the entrance away from the town and needed us to make sure that the humans didn't find out.... But, by some streak of luck, Shirabuki-sama found a way to harness the internal bloodlust of Level Bs so that they would fall three whole classes; and now she's using the intelligence they still possess to make them her army. Of course, Shirbuki-sama didn't consider the safety of the humans, so I suggested that we stay here to protect them.... I wanted to be here, alone with you.... And then Shitsuren turned up.... I didn't think that Kaname was planning on allowing a fifth member in the Cabinet; but.... And then I saw him setting the cabin on fire.... I didn't know what to think; just that I had to get you out."

I stared at Takuma, blankly. I understood just fine, but if he had told me in the first place, I never would have told anyone — he knew that. I told him so, and he shook his head. "You know I can't do that, Senri. When Kaname told me I couldn't say anything to you, I protested; but he stressed the importance of the secrecy of this project, and I had no choice but to stay loyal to him."

I pretended to understand this. He told me everything before, when he was being used as the Senate's gopher. He would betray Kaname for _them_ and not for me? Somehow it just didn't seem right. Or maybe, he saw it as betraying himself. Takuma wasn't selfish, but he might have thought that, somehow, if he told me, then he'd be betraying himself and this Cabinet that he was a part of. Was it so important to him?

"I wanted it to be a surprize for you when I found out who it was," he chuckled then, the smile returning. I watched on, waiting in interest. "A Shiki, Senri. One of your Pureblood ascendents."

"I'm part of a Pureblood line?" I asked, almost dumbly. I knew about the Kuran blood running in my veins — that was obvious. But there was other blood in my veins that was clean and untainted.... "I didn't know that...."

"Mmhmm, I almost couldn't believe it, either. But, I did some research, and it's true. Shiki Kuronue. He was one of three sons born to the First Vampire."

"Then, shouldn't he be a Kuran?"

Takuma shook his head, signifying the fact that I should be ashamed of myself, knowing so little of my own history. It made me feel bad. "Shiki Kuronue constantly fought with his two older brothers, and eventually broke off, calling himself Shiki. He married young and stayed with his human wife until they died together. Because he was a Pureblood, their son — and only child — had his father entombed. His mother was burned, however, because she was only a Level D, and he had very little respect for her. From there, only high-classed vampires have been bred into the lines; but, as a result of one human woman, the Shikis have only made it up to Level B, and will remain there."

"That's... abstract," I breathed, turning my attentions to the floor. Pureblood lines....

Takuma sighed, then. "I wanted to wait until we had raised him so I could surprize you; but now you know, and you won't be surprized...."

I stood, slowly, moving to rest my head on his chest, wrapping my arms up around his shoulders. "I'll still _act_ surprized."

"That's so nice of you," he murmured in return, kissing my forehead. I was content to just stand there like that, in such a comfortable moment with my lover. So simple, so sweet.... But it made my chest tighten, and breathing became a little difficult.

"I love you," I told him, closing my eyes as I sunk into his wonderfully familiar scent. He held me close, running a hand gently over my hair as he laughed.

"You hardly ever say it first. Are you feeling alright?"

I took a minute to think about that question. My chest was getting tighter, restricting airflow more than usual. The blood was pounding through my veins, my entire body heating. "No," I responded, my body growing weak. I was feeling dizzy, and I didn't understand it. What was wrong with me? Maybe I was getting sick from all the cold weather and being outside so often.... No, this was different from a common cold....

This was making me physically sick, and it was all coming up too quickly. I swayed a bit, stumbling backward. Takuma lead me to the chair, and I sat without much other choice. Takuma kept asking me things, but I could barely hear him, and the sight of his lips moving was blurring in and out. My eyes fluttered for a moment before I repayed Takuma for the incident on the bus last week. I sat back, closing my eyes against the heat and the pulsing and the dizziness. I opened my mouth to allow the cool air of the room to invade my body, leaving my insides burning with the clash against fire and ice. I had no idea what was going on, and Takuma was equally confused. I thought of all the possibilities, but I couldn't understand when anyone might have had a chance to.... And then I stopped. Miyabi....

Then, everything went black.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** Does the document editor here on FFnet ever piss you off? Because it's pissing me off as I write this. The first three parts of text are supposed to me centered, which they're not. Now, as you can probably see, the first paragraph is centered, and italicized. So, for all the little mess-ups in the beginning of chapters, I blame this editor. I'm going to attempt to fix the other chapters, so beware.

In other news, I'd like to thank you all for your support on _Grey Flower._ As I write this, I am beginning to write Chapter Fifteen. I also have to apologize for not replying to any reviews. I'm studying for my exams in two weeks, so I'm very busy... And earlier, I was transitioning through a tough time — school, work, family issues, you know? Thanks for your patience!

Please continue to support Senri and _Grey Flower_!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Grey Flower  
_**_"Real loss only occurs when you lose something you love more than yourself."_

_Chapter Eleven  
_When I awoke, I was laying on a cold, roughly carpetted floor, my arms and legs bound with anti-vampire ropes. I could barely move as it was, so were the ropes really necessary...? Moving... Right. I pushed my head forward, then off to the sides, forcing my body upward. Okay, maybe I _could_ move. When I had gained enough momentum, I was able to pull myself up into a sitting position so that I could look around. I was in a mobile office, small and clean. Dormant. Empty. Good. Now, I rocked myself back on the balls of my feet, leaning forward on my knees for stability. Then, I pushed up once more to stand. I wobbled a little, then hopped my way over to a seat by the window — padded, and _much _more comfortable.

I could hear loud, mechanical noises coming from beyond the office walls, and was naturally curious of the source. But, the blinds were down and my hands were bound, so I was left in the dark about what was going on. I listened hard, examining everything I heard out there that accompanied the mechanical sounds. Faint yelling — _directing_. Almost as if there was some sort of construction going on...

There was a window open nearby and a cold breeze rushed in, chilling me. I shivered, taking in a deep breath, only to recognize the faint scent of a recent fire, and the overlying scent of fresh dirt. Then it all clued in to me at once. Heavensent! They had scrapped the plans to build an entrance farther away, and decided to go straight down! That would save time, money, and manual labourers — a backhoe was definitely _not _fitting in a little, tiny tunnel. I wondered how far they had gotten, and if there was any way to stop them... Takuma's role in all of this...

Hey, where was he, anyway?

I heard footfall now, coming up the concrete steps just outside the door. Jingling — _keys_! There were two possibilities to whoever made an entrance now — they were either here to save me, or part of the plan that got me here in the first place. I wondered if I shouldn't get back down on the floor. Did it really matter? I hadn't done anything wrong; I was still bound up and innocently unaware of my surroundings. I was just a little misplaced and awake, that was all. I decided to stay where I was, and only stared as the door was opened.

_Not Kaname. Not Kaname. Not Kaname. I can deal with anyone but Kaname. NOT KANAME!_

Not Kaname, thank the Gods... I sighed heavily when Takuma snuck in, his back to the office to watch for anyone who might give him away. When he turned, I decided to play with him a little — he hadn't noticed me sitting up yet.

"Good day, Ichijou Takuma," I greeted with a dark monotone. He jumped back into the desk and flailed in a flurry of paperwork as he went over the side opposite of me. There was a loud thump, I watched in amusement as the padded, leather office chair turned in a half circle as a result of the small earthquake Takuma created upon impact. He groaned, using the desk and the chair to pull himself up so that he could take a peek at the source of the voice. I smirked when he laid eyes on me, and only me.

"Senri! By Gods, you sound just like Kaname when you do that!" He stood, then collapsed in the office chair, a hand over his heart. I had scared him, and the fact made me laugh internally. "You nearly gave me a heart attack; do you know what Kaname would do to me if he found out that I was sneaking around in his office?"

"Well, I could think of a few things; but they all end with you on top..." I screwed up my face a little in faux confusion. Takuma blushed slightly, looking away from me with a heavy glower.

The pout on his face carried through into his voice. "You _know_ I wouldn't, Senri."

This made me laugh again, out loud this time. "You were thinking dirty, weren't you?"

Takuma's face lit up like a stop light. "You weren't?"

I shook my head as a response, slowly so that he could take it in. He let his jaw drop slightly, watching me, then shook his head vigorously as if to put himself back onto the original topic. "Senri, you should be a little more serious about this, you know." And to this, I could only nod. "You were drugged by order of Shirabuki-sama, and I think Kaname might have had something to do with it as well. I don't understand it; he's your cousin... part of your _family_..."

"He hates me," I hissed, low and venomous. "He didn't have any interest in me at all, even before he found out that I was his cousin; so why should he now?"

Takuma was silent for a moment, then: "Don't say things like that. I'm sure he must have _some_ interest in you... He's bringing Kuronue-sama back for you."

"Not for _me_, Takuma. For _him._ You know that."

"But that doesn't mean I have to acknowledge it! Let me dream, brat." He suddenly became a little more playful, getting up to sit next to me on the sofa.

"Big baby," I teased, and as punishment, Takuma ruffled my hair. I tried to duck away, shaking my head to try and replace my hair. To no avail. "Hey, _not_ the hair. You know better!"

"Who's the baby now—"

Takuma's taunt was cut short when the sound of footsteps on the stairs presented itself again. Takuma froze for a moment, checking out the window. "It's Kaname; get back on the floor!" I did as told, and Takuma rushed to the desk, gathering all the misplaced papers into a neat pile and putting them on the desk. He had just enough time to crawl underneath the desk before Kaname entered, pulling off his jacket. He went straight to the desk, falling in the chair with a long sigh, rather informally. Then, not fifteen seconds later, his phone went off and he hit the speaker button, lazily.

"Kaname."

The voice belonged to an older male... Aidou-sama? "_Kaname-sama, we're more than 75% complete out here._"

"That's nice."

"_Is Shiki awake yet? We're going to need him ready by at least midnight tonight for the ceremony._"

Kaname looked around the side of his desk. "Yeah, he's awake. Do you want to send Tsukiko up here to take care of him?"

Aidou Tsukiko? No thanks...

"_No, no. She's helping the other women with dinner. I'll send someone up later, but I'd rather not expose my daughter to such a task, Kaname-sama... if that's possible._"

"I understand your concern. Send someone who _you_ find capable after dinner."

"_Perhaps Ichijou-sama could do it now. He's free... I think. I haven't seen him..._"

"That's an interesting idea, Aidou. I know where he is, but I'm not on very good terms with him at this moment. Choose someone else."

"_Alright... Did he do something, Kaname-sama? He always seemed like such a good child._"

"No, he's fine. I'll have to speak with him later though..."

"_I see... Well, I believe Shiki will be very surprized by this, Kaname-sama. Don't you agree?_"

"I agree. Now, get back to work. I can't have you wasting time like this."

"_Yes, Kaname-sama. I apologize. I will call in again when we've finished the excavation._"

"Good." And he hung up, just like that. I was certain he put the phone on speaker on purpose, and I was also able to determine that he knew about Takuma's location currently. He'd have to be stupid not to know. "Takuma, come out here. Shiki, sit up."

Yeah, he knew, alright. Takuma crawled past Kaname out from under the desk, and came around to help me back up, though I didn't really need him to. Together, we sat down on the sofa. "Kaname-sama, I apologize, I just—"

"I know, Takuma. But you know you're not to be in here without an escort. You're becoming more and more insubordinate, and I don't want to have to take you off the operation so close to the end." Kaname's voice was purely faked sympathy. I wanted to spit on him, but I knew better. He lectured Takuma on this for a few more minutes, letting my lover hang his head with shame. Then he turned his attentions. "Shiki, how are you feeling, now?"

"I feel fine. Why?" I answered in my outwardly natural monotone.

"You're not hungry at all? It's been at least forty-eight hours." Kaname leaned forward, searching for any trace of insubordinance in me. I shurgged slightly and he leaned back again, staring at me. "Takuma, go get him something to eat, would you? He needs to be completely fortified for tonight; I'll take care of him while you're gone — don't worry."

Takuma didn't trust him. I could feel it in the tensed grip just before he let go, reluctantly. And when he stood, it was slowly, staring at me to show me all the apology in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently before he left, as if he thought it might be the last time...

_Takuma... what's going on...?_

The door shut without another word from him, and I suddenly felt a surge of danger. What was Kaname going to do to me that made him look so sad...? I was shaking now as Kaname approached me slowly... My heart was pounding in my chest, but I managed to keep my breathing deep and even. For once in my life, I was actually scared.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: **Good morrow, cheerful commoners of the world! Don't mind me, I'm in an excellent mood! And I don't mean commoners in a bad way. I'm a commoner, too! YAY COMMONER'S COFFEE! Yes, wrong anime, I know. Anywhoodles... I won't be able to update for a while, as I still haven't finished chapter 15, and I like to be two chapters ahead all the time.

Thank you._**

* * *

**_

_**Grey Flower**  
"I would give up everything for one moment with you; for one moment is better than a lifetime of not knowing you."_

_Chapter Twelve_

After what seemed like agonizing eternity, Kaname sat next to me, tracing my face with his eyes. I was trying not to let myself shake too visibly. The look in Kaname's eyes was purely dangerous... or had they always been like that? I had never truly been close enough to him to realize it. I had never really _wanted_ to know, anyway... Now I had no choice. I bowed my head, my heart pounding. I closed my eyes, chewing on my lip, almost shyly as I tried to hide from Kaname. I wanted to disappear into the carpets. My heart wrenched, skipped a beat, _screamed_ for Takuma to return... No... why did he have to leave me...?

_I didn't even get to say goodbye..._

"Don't act so coy, cousin." Kaname's velvety lexus and choice words forced me to look up, washed out sapphire clashing with ruby. I wanted to cry. The tone in his voice was mocking, and I had never felt so small in my entire life. Pureblood lines or not, I was still — and always would be — below Kaname, and he was about to prove how much higher he was. I heaved in a shaking breath; my body was trying to refuse the sweet, cold oxygen, and I wouldn't let it. "Now, remove your shirt. You don't want to get it all messy before dinner."

"How can I?" I asked, bitterly. He really _was_ only playing with me now. "My hands are bound."

"Right, how stupid of me. I forgot." He smirked darkly, crimson eyes flashing. In stead, he unbuttoned my shirt for me, pushing it off my shoulders to gather around my wrists behind my back. I hung my head again, frigid air rushing in to embrace my body, making goosebumps rise all over. I cringed — I hadn't realized how cold it was before... To make matters worse, Kaname was tracing my slim body with his eyes now, taking in all of my physical perfection. He reached out, then, and traced my abdomin softly in a precise line directly across.

"What are you doing?" I wasn't scared of this action... just a little concerned for the mental stability of my cousin... He knew that Takuma and I were together, right? Better yet, he knew we were cousins, _right_?

"Practicing."

I had nothing to say to this. Practicing for what, exactly...? Kaname had _really_ lost his marbles this time, and I was just concerned about Takuma's reputation after my immanent death. Poor Takuma would be remembered as the guy who dated the kid with the crazy Pureblood cousin... Remembered shortly after he committed suicide out of lonliness, that is. Would he do that for me if Kaname were to kill me now? Maybe he was out fashioning his noose at this very moment... Or maybe he would run himself through with his katana. That seemed a little more Takuma-style; besides, I wasn't exactly certain that Takuma even _knew_ how to tie a proper slip knot. Well, if he didn't do things like that with his father when he was younger, then that made two of us. See? Destiny.

"Here, now. Replenish yourself." Kaname surprized me then, by rolling up the sleeve of his cashmere sweater, offering me his wrist. I stared, blinking dumbly. Seriously? And make the same mistake as my mother? Yeah, right. "Take it, Shiki. The more pure blood you have in your system, the better."

I refused, turning my head away. I wouldn't do it. I _couldn't_. I very rarely even took _Takuma's_ blood; why would I take his? But, Kaname would have none of it. Dragging his own fang along his pallid skin, he let a torrent of thick, red liquid build up on his wrist. "Take it, Shiki. Don't you _dare_ let it spill over."

And he had me there. I was instantly drawn forward, craving the taste of Kaname's pure blood. It smelled so sinfully delicious, strongly metallic, but so sweet all at the same time. My eyes closed as I took the first sample, shuddering at the absolute pleasure of only the slight taste. I could finally understand my mother's unhealthy obsession with Kuran Rido. Finally, I buried lengthened fangs to the hilt in his skin, drawing out as much as I could, trying not to let any go to waste. I couldn't help it; in my druken haze, I was so envolved in sucking as much into my mouth as possible that I didn't notice how the excess escaped down my cousin's arm, down my own chin and body. I didn't even care. When I was hit with the realization that all I could fit in my mouth at any one time was just not enough, I began to whimper; whining quietly to allow the building frustration out. Kaname chuckled lightly, and I almost missed it; he began stroking mahogany tresses fondly, and I could feel him watching intently, waiting until he could allow me to take no more.

I never wanted that time to come. His blood was thick and smooth as cream, but unbearably sweet, almost like honey. Any other vampire's blood was more tangy and metallic than sweet; but the purer the blood, the sweeter, and therefore more desireable, it was. The mouth-watering tang, however, would always remain, varying from vampire to vampire, or human to human.

"That's enough, Shiki." Kaname commanded strongly. I ignored him. He could go to Hell for all I cared. "_Enough._" This time, he envolked his Pureblood Will, and I pulled back reluctantly, pouting. What a jerk. "Good boy."

I growled at him.

"How do you feel now?"

"You _know_ how I feel, Kuran," I hissed as he removed a cloth from his pocket with which to clean me off. He smirked darkly at me, and I knew he enjoyed treating me like a baby. I decided to take my chance now, to see what he was going to do to me. I asked him, and he only chuckled.

"You'll see. I don't think you'll like it though."

And that was all I needed to know.

I jumped when the door opened again, and Takuma came in with a few boxes of what appeared to be leftovers from dinner. Kaname sat perfectly still, almost like he knew that Takuma was on his way... He probably had, and I didn't doubt it. He payed very close attention to everything around him; but when you're still trying to calm yourself down off a pure blood-instigated high, you don't really notice the things around you.

"I brought dinner." He sounded relieved to see me alive. He smiled for a moment, until he saw my shirtless torso. Then he dropped the containers on the desk roughly, rushing to stand in front of us. He turned all his venom on Kaname. "What did you do to him?"

"I assure you, Takuma; Shiki is untouched." He was calm, even though Takuma was radiating the deadliest aura I had ever felt on him.

Then, he turned to me. "What did he do to you?" I didn't even get a chance to answer. I assumed this fit of rage was because of the heavy scent of blood in the air — Takuma's eyes had turned a dark cerise from the usual emerald. "Kaname, don't you _ever_ touch him! Got it?"

"I assure you—"

"I don't believe you, Kaname! No! _What did you do to him_? Answer me!" His voice was deeply pleading, and I thought he was going to cry. It was like he thought I was willingly cheating on him with Kaname or something. Not likely.

"Teku-kun," I whispered, promting him to calm down slightly. "Teku, hush. Nothing happened. I took his blood, that's all."

He sighed, picking up the boxes and setting them on my lap so that he could sit on the floor in front of me. "I-I apologize, Kaname-sama... I... I'm shaken, that's all."

"I understand. You have every right to feel protective of him. He can barely fend for himself." Kaname sounded so passive about this... Like, was I not sitting directly next him? Hello. Earth to Kaname. Bastard. "After all, he allowed his guard down long enough for Kisaragi-san to inject him with the sedative... I must say, though, it was a little strong for your fragile body, as I heard, Shiki. Is it true that you threw up on Takuma's pants?"

I blushed, and Takuma smiled wistfully. "By the way, Senri," he whispered, leaning over toward me. "You owe me a new pair of pants."

"Now we're even," I returned, and he laughed. We hadn't even noticed Kaname's raised eyebrow as we whispered among ourselves. Then he cleared his throat loudly, and we both jolted violently.

"Is there something I'm missing?" he inquired slowly, and we shook our heads in unison.

"Nothing Kaname-sama. Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Takuma's brilliant smile lit up the room. I was so happy to see it again that I couldn't help but smile, myself.

Now, Kaname rose from his seat and returned to the desk, allowing Takuma to take his place. The phone wrang, and he hit the speaker button. Had he anticipated that phone call?

"Kaname."

"_Kaname-sama, we're finished. We're going to start setting up the platform now, so I'm sending Seirin and Naoko up in an hour to get Shiki ready._"

"Naoko? Are you certain that's the correct desicion?"

Mom...

"_She's been sighing all day, wondering how Shiki's been doing at school... I think it's only right that she's sees him once more._"

"I suppose. Fine, then. Hurry up." Once again, Kaname hung up on Aidou, then turned his attentions to us. "Hurry up and eat, Shiki. Takuma, when Seirin and Naoko arrive, you must leave them to their duties. Understand?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama." He nodded quickly as Kaname shrugged back into his jacket and opened the door. It was pitch black out now.

"Don't disobey me, Takuma. I beginning to get fed up with your behaviour. Alright?"

"Yes... Kaname-sama."

"Good boy." And he left Takuma to his duty of feeding me my dinner alone. I ate quickly so that Takuma and I would have some personal time together before Seirin and Mother arrived and he had to go. It was the first time I had a chance to really kiss him for a whole week now, and we made the most of that short time. For some reason, there was a strain in the air... Something overhanging and threatening... Death, it would seem. It was like... we wouldn't see eachother again for a long time.

When Seirin and Mother finally, arrived, Takuma kissed me one last time before he left, and this time, he paused at the door. "Senri... I love you. I love you _so _much." It almost sounded like he was going to cry, and I didn't blame him. The tears were already pouring down my face uncontrollably.

"I love you, Takuma... Don't leave me."

But he did, and I was resigned to facing my fate — whatever it may be — alone.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Grey Flower**_

_"Tears are the words the heart can't express."_

_Chapter Thirteen_

"Good morning, Senri! Are you skipping school today, you naughty child?" Mother smiled brightly. At least she knew who I was... I sighed, trying to stand, remembering that I was bound only when I fell back pathetically.

I shook my head. "No, Mother. It's... it's Saturday night. School is over for the week."

"Oh..." She dropped her head to think, then came to my side, taking my face in her hands. "What a gorgeous child... Just like his father. Don't you agree, Seirin?"

Seirin didn't make much of a response, but it was enough to satisfy my mother, who began to fumble with a lock of her own tangled hair. After a moment, she noticed the anti-vampire ropes that bound my ankles and reached out to take one in her hand. I think she was so out of her mind that day that she didn't notice the pain that it would normally inflict on someone who touched it; but I guess it was for the better. "Silly Senri, you're not very good at tying your shoes, are you," I heard her mumble into my pant. "You've got it all tangled around your legs, silly, silly boy."

"Yeah, I guess I must've forgotten." I shook my legs free of the newly untied ropes, then turned, allowing her to see my hands. She scolded me lightly, untying them for me, and I thanked her. She smiled, but after a moment it faded.

She leaned forward to embrace me, exhaling a long, warm breath across my shoulder. I shuddered slightly underneath her touch and she held me closer. "Rido..." she whispered, grazing her lips against my neck. Instantly, I thought of Takuma, and jolted — I couldn't let her do this. I pushed her away from me abruptly, and we both looked hurt. "Rido! Why?"

I stared at her as she broke down in tears, collapsing on the floor. I felt terrible for making my own mother cry like this, but I couldn't allow it to go on any more. A week ago, Takuma and I had fought about this; I knew he wasn't comfortable with me allowing my mother to inflict such an action upon me, and I understood why. So... I couldn't do it. Even though it hurt her, I risked losing Takuma to this... And it would never be the same. I just wouldn't be able to live with only my mother and my modelling for the rest of my life. I needed Takuma. Of course... The rest of my life might only be another half hour, so was this really worth it? Better not risk it just to find out I'm wrong.

I looked up at Seirin who turned away abruptly. What was her problem, anyway? It's called 'socializing'. People do it to make this little thing called 'friends', which happen to be really great assets in this thing called 'life', which she obviously didn't have. I wanted to tell her that; but decided against it. If I only had a half hour to live, I'd rather not end it prematurely... Yeah.

Eventually, Mother stopped crying, and returned to her normal self, seemingly forgetting about the little incident only minutes before. I was given a cold sponge bath — the most embarassing thing I had ever had done to me — and redressed in beautiful blood red and black silks, with only my abdomin exposed to the air. My hands were bound again, and Seirin dragged me to my feet, out into the cold snow and icy mountain air. Where were they taking me? As we travelled ahead slowly, I kept my head low, noticing in my silence an absence of the workers that I could once hear just outside the mobile office. I could guess that wherever I was going, they would probably be there. All of them... Kaname, Takuma, Sara, maybe even the others from the Night Class... All gathering to see the rise of Shiki Kuronue. And when he rose, I would be there dressed like this, barefooted, with my middle section exposed and feeling rediculous. Actually, what I didn't understand was why I was dressed up this way and the others weren't; why I was being dragged to the Rising bound and with escorts when I would be more than happy to rush to the scene and fight for front row seats. And... why I had been sedated so that I could be locked up in that mobile office, closer for them to keep an eye on me; where they could fix me up like this and I could attend this once-in-a-lifetime event in... well... style. Really, what was going on here?

"When we arrive," Seirin hissed, her voice just above a whisper. Her grip tightened on my bindings, now just normal rope to make it easy for me to be forced along the snow-covered path, my feet numbing from the cold and feeling heavy beneath me. It was already becoming difficult to pick my legs up, and I was shaking hard as my body attempted to raise my internal temperature. "You will be taken for further preparations by order of Kaname-sama. The ceremony is to take place precisely at midnight."

I pretty much acted as if I were ignoring her, which, really, I was. I was aware of the fact that Kaname would want to see me again for inspection. If something wasn't completely up to his standards, it was considered a failure by him and everyone else suffered for it. I wondered if he would act like that in front of my Pureblood ancestor — apparently mine his as well — because I knew that he had a tendancy to just kind of cover it up and make it look like he was just being a strong, silent leader. Unfortunately for him, I was his cousin and I knew that his so-called 'strong, silent leader' attitude was actually just him having an internal fit because he wasn't getting his own way. Kaname was kind of a princess like that, and so was I; so I would believe it.

It wasn't long after Seirin's little announcement that we reached the excavation site. Construction equipment was parked off to the sides of a large hole in the earth, surrounded by mountains of frozen, snow-dusted dirt. The sides of the hole were reinforced with thick, steel beams, and a make-shift elevator brought the workers and who I recognized as the New Senate, along with their children, the Night Class, down to the floor where a spectacular stage sort of get-up was built completely of stone. The way it was set up — and this made me cock my head slightly — almost looked like a sacrificial table...

_What is Kaname planning?_

Speak of the Devil, as soon as we hit bottom, he stepped from the shadows, Zero and Yuuki at his sides, and relieved Seirin from duty. My mother kissed my cheek, then Kaname's, commenting on how much we looked alike before stumbling off in search of one of the Shiki Household maids, Karin, who took care of her the most when I was away. I tried to focus on the sympathy I felt for my mother as the other three lead me away; but it hardly mattered. All I could really think of was that sacrificial table. If they planned on using a sacrifice's blood to revive Shiki Kuronue, then wouldn't they need mostly pure... Shiki... blood...

Now I knew what Kaname was doing.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Grey Flower**_

_"There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and and your whispers echo softly. It's the place whre a part of you will forever be a part of me."_

_Chapter Fourteen_

I was pretty sure I knew what Kaname was planning now, and that was all well and good. But, when a flash of blonde caught my eye, I turned hoping to see Takuma. In stead, it was a familiar once-thought-to-be-Cabinet member, who was now proved to be a liar and a murderer. I watched him among the crowd, standing there waiting for something to happen — for Kuronue to breathe again. That was what everyone wanted, wasn't it? The revival of Shiki Kuronue at the expense of another Shiki. It really didn't matter to any of them that the sacrificial Shiki in question was the cousin of a Pureblood, and was totally against his own death. No, because now they didn't think of me as Shiki Senri, son of Kuran Rido and Shiki Naoko; I was just a courier to Kuronue's blood. I was worthless; nobody needed me anymore, and even still, nobody wanted me. If I could be replaced with someone a little more useful, then by all means, right?

And what really got to me was that... that Takuma was funding the excavation that would lead to the end of my life... Takuma wanted this, too. I choked on my next breath, biting my lip hard as I supressed a sob. Zero stopped tying a jeweled ribbon around my neck to check on me, to make sure he wasn't cutting off the airflow. I wished, then, that he had just killed me there. I welcomed this execution now that I realized that my very own everything had betrayed me, and I had been completely oblivious to this the entire time. It explained why he liked Shitsuren and Miyabi so much. Those two back-stabbing... no _three._ All of them had betrayed me, rubbed my trust in the mud. Though, with my death fast approaching, it wasn't like it really mattered, did it? After this, I wouldn't have feelings that they could worry about having hurt, or that could potentially come back to bite them on the ass.

Tears were beginning to spill over my cheeks now. No matter what harsh thoughts I put into my own head, I still didn't want this to be true. It couldn't be real. It was all a dream... Just a story. In a few more chapters, I'd wake up and that'd be the end of it. Yeah, that was all. Some deranged, freakshow fangirl was writing a story about me, and I just happened to be living it in my dream. That sounded about right, and kind of logical at the time. My mind was going into overdrive with all the frantic things I was remembering and taking note of and telling myself; I felt like screaming, but could you blame me? At one point, I remembered Takuma laying astride me as I huddled up in my blankets in the dark; he was reading me one of his favourite manga, even though I had told him I wasn't interested. And I distinctly remember listening to every word, the way Takuma said each word in so smooth a string that his voice sounded like silk... his laugh was musical and uplifting. I had been quite ill then, and Takuma had skipped class to stay with me and keep me company — I think that was the very first time I ever felt the attraction to him.

Something else I remembered vividly was rising now in my memory...

xXXx

_ I came back to the dorm late one afternoon with Rima, just before Christmas holidays after an intense photoshoot for _Sacrament of Visions_, a hot new fashion label that had chosen me as one of their exclusive male models. They were very demanding; as the model, I had to have every shot perfect, and the clothes had to be advertised more fully than was normal for me. Usually, I just used the 'Oh-Look-It's-Shiki-Senri Method', in which people would buy the clothes just because I was wearing them; but that didn't fly with them. I had to act a little more, show off a little more, lay back this way, turn my head that way — and for every new pose they put me in, someone was always right next to me to fix the clothes... It was the single most tiring day of my life. And that wasn't even the half of it. Some of the poses they asked for weren't just for their catalogues, but for their own personal pleasures._

_ Though, for some people, photographs just aren't enough. Not like I wasn't used to this sort of thing happening... it's just another part of being a top model._

_ When I arrived back in the dorm, Takuma was up waiting for me, the blackout curtains drawn tightly over the windows. As soon as I stepped in, it was apparent that he had been trying to read one of his manga, but his nerves had gotten to him and he had to put it down. Usually when I returned, Takuma had the dorm cleaned up and awaiting my arrival, and today, he didn't. I looked up at him from staring at the floor, periwinkle eyes meeting glassy emerald — he looked like he was going to cry. Takuma managed to hold it in, getting up to acknowledge my entrance with a weak smile._

_ "You're late," he informed me, and I looked up at the clock on the wall. "You said you'd be back by midnight, Shiki-chii. I was worried."_

_ "I know, I should have called; I'm sorry." I dropped my bags at the foot of my bed, kicking off my shoes. I proceeded to begin to undress, not really worried about whether or not Takuma saw my body. I mean, so many people already had that it really didn't matter anymore. "It's just that... _Sacrament of Vision _is alot more pushy that I thought they'd be. I thought they just hired alot of talented models, but really, they're just pushing us past our limits."_

_ I threw on my pajama bottoms and made a dive for my bed, ready to fall asleep mid-leap when Takuma took my wrist. "Senri... Uhmm... I think you're bleeding." He had already begun to clean up, starting with the clothes I had just removed. I looked up at Takuma, who was blushing furiously, and then at the particular article of clothing in his hand. My pants. I had prepared for something like that by tying a sweater around my waist so that no one — especially Takuma — would see. But I forgot about my dormmate's obssession with clean floors. "Are you okay? Do you want to go see the nurse?"_

_ "No, I'm fine. I just got into a little scrap, that's all." I pulled my wrist from his grasp, pulling back the thick comforter on my bed. Behind me, Takuma spluttered a little, not knowing how to respond._

_ It was obvious for a few seconds that he had never encountered this sort of a situation before, and that he had no idea about the dark side of the modelling world. I had been just as oblivious once, but that had been ripped away from me at a young age — if I was going to be a model, I had to learn early on what it was _really_ all about. Takuma just didn't seem able to wrap his head around it; then again, I wouldn't have believed it unless I had experienced it first-hand, either. "A little scrap," he finally responded, his voice low and weak. "So... it wasn't consentual...?"_

_ He was catching on quickly now. "It hardly ever is. I've just learned to accept it — it's a part of life, isn't it?"_

_ "No, Shiki. This is wrong. You need to learn to stand up for yourself..." He paused studiously as I turned to stare at him, almost wide-eyed. No one had ever said anything like this before. "Do you always just do things because other people want you to? Do something for yourself for once. Don't just let people walk all over you."_

_ And then I realized... Yeah... I did._

_ But I was upset with him because he was telling me that the lifesyle I had adjusted to because my Mother wanted me to be a model — and there it was again — was wrong. I climbed into bed, turning away from Takuma. "Ichijou, do you always have to but into other peoples' buisness? This is the way it goes in the modelling world, and you can either accept it and shut up, or watch me move out."_

_ "Fine. Do whatever you want," Takuma had audibly deflated. I realize now that he was trying to help me, and very soon after, I took his words to heart when I ended up in the hospital after a brutal night with a photographer. The only thing was that now, I needed those words more than ever. _


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Grey Flower**_

_"Life is Eternal. Love is Immortal."_

_Chapter Fifteen_

"Come on, Shiki, it's almost time." Zero, notably sedated since the last time I had seen him, tugged my arm to regain my focus. Had I spaced out? How long had it been? I took a moment to examine myself carefully, dressed in black silks and red jewels, all except for my exposed abdomin. This had to be some kind of ceremonial outfit; but it was like nothing I had ever seen before. "Hey, aren't you listening?" He tugged on me again, harder this time. I snapped around to glare at him, letting as much venom as I could muster leak into my voice.

"Leave me alone, Kiryuu. I'm enjoying my final moments."

"Well, that's fine, but Kuran wants you up there _now_."

I let my eyes narrow into slits, and Zero mirrored the image. We stood like that for several minutes, almost waiting like poisonous snakes for the other to strike. Truthfully, if my hands hadn't been bound, I would have already made a jump at him. Or maybe to ensure my safety, I would have stayed still and waited even longer... I couldn't tell for certain what I would have done if I wasn't tied. I was certain, though, that I wanted to see Takuma, traitor or not. I wanted one last chance with him... to hold him... to kiss him... You know, all those cheesy things that people do with their lovers. Anyway, at the thought of him, my heart wrenched again, and I bit my lip. Focused so on Zero, his sour expression, and the desire to see my lover again, I didn't notice the sound of footsteps, light and graceful — very much noble; obviously a person who thought alot of himself, the way others did — approaching from behind, laying a firm hand on my shoulder. I started violently, whipping around to face Shirabuki Sara.

By light and graceful, thinking alot of himself, I meant I didn't consider that there were other people that I hated just as much as Kaname at that moment. There was no such thing as someone eviler than my very own cousin now. Except for her. Shirabuki Sara and Kuran Kaname, I decided then, had worked together to brainwash all these people into thinking that my sacrifice to bring back a hundred-thousand-year-old (or something like that) dead guy who might not even _want_ to be awoken was a good idea; including Takuma, and the rest of the Night Class.

"Is he not cooperating, Kiryuu-kun?" she asked, her voice low, soft, and yet so dangerous that I shivered. Her voice was made of the very arctic winds that tore through these mountains. Zero's lavender eyes met her crimson eyes with an unspoken answer and she nodded in understanding. "As expected. I'll have to retrieve Kaname, if you will just hold this one for a moment." She began to turn, just as her words sunk into my mind and I snapped.

"_This is wrong. You need to learn to stand up for yourself_."

_This one_. _This one_ had a name. I was Shiki Senri, just as much a noble vampire as any other member of the Night Class, and I was about to demand respect. Balling my bound fists together into a single, solid fist, I turned quickly to knock Shirabuki in the face with my new weapon. She cried out in pain; a short and surprized — rather than severely injured — yelp. There was a flurry of silver hair when Shirabuki hit the ground, and a long, deathly silence to follow. Everyone had turned to stare at me. Yeah. I had just done the ultimate taboo thing for a boy my age: I had hit a girl; of course, this was also the ultimate taboo thing for any vampire under Level A ranking. I had hit a Pureblood. This was probably the most illegal act that any one vampire could pull off, if said Pureblood would let it happen; then again, being a girl and all, I shouldn't have expected her to dodge. And I hadn't. The worst part was that when I looked up, I found Takuma standing there, staring at me in shock. He didn't say anything, and that was probably better because I most likely would have told him to stuff it somewhere the sun didn't shine and go to Hell...

And then I remembered... Heavensent _was_ Hell. Hell frozen over. Hell on Earth. How ironic... only I could find Hell in Heaven.

Kaname came up behind Takuma and gripped his shoulder, making him jump slightly. I wondered then if it was within Pureblood nature to scare people all the time. He whispered something to my lover, who hung his head, balling both hands into fists. His whole body quivered only once before he stormed off in a rage.

"_Do something for yourself for once. Don't just let people walk all over you._"

I took a deep breath and looked over my shoulder at Zero, who seemed to be watching the scene without much interest. Yuuki had left quite some time ago to tend to some of Kaname's needs. Satisfied that Zero would keep his distance, I returned to Kaname. Nearly matching my earlier expression; Kaname seemed uninterested as Shirabuki was helped up and lead away.

"You know, cousin, that wasn't very nice," he finally told me in his dark lexus. I took another deep breath. "You know what the punishment for attacking a Pureblood is, don't you?"

"Punish me with anything, _Kuran_, I don't care. You're about to kill me anyway, so your threats don't concern me. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." I focused my attention to all the suppressed Pureblood power that I knew lay deep within me, shackled away in a long-lost part of the Shiki mind. It was there — my Will. I pressed hard toward it, trying to rub on it, to unleash it... But I couldn't I wasn't powerful enough. Defeated, I looked up to find Kaname smirking darkly. He knew. He could feel me trying to access Pureblood Will... On the inside, he was laughing. On the outside, he wore the most deadly facade I had ever seen on him. I knew that I wouldn't even have gotten as close as I did without the assistance of Kaname's blood from earlier... Why did everything come back to Kaname?

He broke eye contact to look at his watch, something I found very insulting. To me, this said that I wasn't enough trouble that he needed to watch my every move to see what I about to do next. "You've got another half hour before the ceremony, Shiki. The elevators have been shut down and locked up." He looked back up at me, placing his hand in his pocket with a dark smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're in a hole, Shiki. Run wherever you like, we will have you caught before the ceremony."

There was a strained silence. It was as if he... wanted me... no, as if he were _letting_ me run away from all this. I was confused, and took a few steps forward, my eyes locked not on him anymore, but the space in the crowd just behind him, where Takuma had disappeared off to. Kaname made no move. He dropped his gaze to the ground and closed his eyes. Was this submission? No... He was just letting me off my tight chain... I had almost forgotten: _I_ was the pet in this relationship. I picked up a quick step, moving up next to Kaname cautiously, just in case this was a trap. As suspected, Kaname opened his eyes and glanced over at me, piercing red gaze freezing me in my tracks. We only stared at eachother for a moment, his eyes daring me to take another step. My chest tightened, faced with the decision of taking off or staying put. I knew that if I ran when Kaname wanted me to choose to stay, he could catch me before I had made it three steps. But if I stayed... I wouldn't get to see Takuma again...

I made a quick decision to chance it, taking off toward the hole in the crowd before Kaname had time to turn his gaze down again. But I knew he had when I raced off, pushing people out of my way as I went. Where was Takuma? My mind called out for him... and there he was, as beautiful as ever... It seemed like my voice took an eternity to work; but I was happy when it did, and I let out the most painful-sounding call I had ever managed. He turned, and I knew that he knew how much I missed him already.

"Takuma!"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Grey Flower**_

_"I hate you, and then I love you... It's like I want to throw you over a cliff, and then rush to the bottom to catch you."_

_Chapter Sixteen_

"Takuma!" At the sound of my voice, heartbroken, scared, and shaken, Takuma turned, allowing me directly into his arms. He didn't say anything, just let me stand there in his warm embrace as I desperately burrowed closer to escape the cold. My feet were now pulsing beneath me, but I didn't feel the pain that should have been there from running over hard, rocky ground. I shivered hard against him, and he tightened his grip. Before I knew what I was doing, before I could stop myself, I was letting hot tears run down my face as agonizing pain ripped through my chest from the relief of just seeing him again. Takuma brought one hand up to cradle the back of my head and forced me to relax against him, which I was all too grateful to do. And we just stood there for a moment, familiar as ever.

"Hey, Senri..." His greeeting was weak. I knew this was the voice of a traitor, as soft and gentle as it was, as comfortable... I had no reason to trust him now. But I couldn't help it; I loved him too much to care about the fact that he had helped pay for my death. I wanted to show him that I had forgiven him... And apparently... he was trying to forgive himself as well. His voice shook slightly, and he laid his head on my shoulder, where I felt tears of his own hit and run off. It made me forget my own pain for a moment. And then, something struck me... something Shitsuren Fuyuki had said to me, of all people.

"_Love is blind._" I realized... I didn't care that Takuma had betrayed me.

"Takuma?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered against hard, shaking breaths, brought in laborously and released slowly to try and steady them. His grip tightened again until it was difficult to breathe, but I just stood there as his whole body trembled with mine, but not from the cold. I knew that, emotionally, Takuma was weaker than I was, but the fact that he was crying was still important to me. It meant that he carried a guilty concious for what he was doing... Or, rather... "I didn't know that this was what Kaname meant when he said that he wanted to revive your Pureblood ancestor. He said... He said he had found Shiki Kuronue's resting place and wanted to revive him... I was a little hesitant at first, but I couldn't say no to him... He was my best friend for along time... And I thought that it'd be a nice surprize for you..." He paused for a moment with a sniffle that he tried his best to cover. "Well, a damn nice surprize it turned out to be for you... Hey, Senri! I got you a present! Death!"

His sarcastic ending almost made me laugh, but I held myself, aware of the danger of the situation. The very real danger. "You mean... you didn't know?"

He shook his head, and slowly, the tears came to a stop. "No... But Kaname practically begged me to sign on to the project as a funder. I just... I couldn't help it. I thought it might be a kind of 'Welcome to the Family' present for you... I didn't think I should read too much into it." But as quickly as they had stopped, a fresh batch fought their way out. "You must hate me now... so much. And I'd understand it if you did. I hate _myself_ right now... I'd ask you to take me back, but—"

And then... a little later Shitsuren had said something else that struck me now... "_I've been there for him whenever he needed me. I was thrilled when he told me he loved me for the first time. Now that I can't save him from whatever trouble he's in... do you know what that feels like?_" No, I didn't. But I had a feeling that Takuma did. A very strong feeling.

"Takuma." My voice was slightly stern and I pulled back from the blonde to stare into his emerald eyes. I smiled slightly... He really felt bad about this, didn't he? Just like Takuma, he was certain that this was all his fault. But now, it was my turn to shake my head. "You should know better by now, dumbass. I love you."

Takuma just stood there, completely dumbfounded, as if there was no way in Hell I was supposed to forgive him. Given typical Takuma behaviour, he probably thought that I'd be so angry at him that, no matter what he said, I'd kill him in a blind rage, and we'd meet up together in the Afterlife, or something like that. That sounded like him. Personally, I didn't believe in Afterlives. Really, when you're dead, you're dead and that's all there is to it. Of course, that's only my opinion. Takuma's is obviously radically different and far-fetched; but his parents were actors, they were like that too, so I couldn't blame him. It was all in the bloodline. Just like, for a Shiki, being as close to Pureblood as possible is part of bloodline, drawn closer by our own Pureblood lines.

Finally, Takuma broke down in front of me and I watched as he lost the strength and will to stand, collapsing as if someone had struck him from behind. For a fraction of a second, I watched him before I was on the ground with him, this time the one providing the comfort. I held him, and listened to him cry, all the while wanting to cry myself; but I knew I had to stay strong for Takuma, appear as if I weren't too concerned about this... as if it'd just blow over... Or that this was all just a big joke. That's what he wanted to hear, what he wanted to believe. I know — that's exactly how I felt, and while we were just about as polar opposite as lovers can get, we felt very strongly together on important matters... such as death. Soon, he forced his tears back and looked up at me, almost wondering how I could forgive him, and I only smiled at him.

"You're supposed to hate me," he told me after a while, his voice hoarse and weak. Despite this, he was smiling as well, and as puffy, red, and tear-stained as he was, he was still beautiful. I reached up to brush away a stray tear, letting my hand linger on his soft skin for just a moment before tracing the curves of his face down to his chin. Before giving any answer, I moved forward and gave him a long, slow kiss. I felt him relax against me, and then press back. His response, I knew, meant that he had forgiven me for forgiving him. And strangely, I felt bad, because I knew that if it wasn't me that killed him now to wait for me, he'd probably do it himself. I couldn't imagine him living without me; and maybe it was just me being conceited. Maybe it was just me thinking more of myself than any one person, human or vampire, really should. And maybe it was wrong of me to believe something like that. But really, it would never have come to mind if Takuma hadn't told me so damned much that he loved me, that he needed me... that he couldn't live without me... So, maybe, it _wasn't_ just me.

I pulled back, only a breath away from him, as I rested my forehead against him. Periwinkle eyes met emerald and locked, both glassy and full of emotion in this small, secluded area among the crowd that gathered around the sacrificial alter. "I will _always_ love you." And it was a promise.

And then, something seemed to strike Takuma and he sat up, seemingly refreshed and forgetting about the event that was about to occur. "By the way, I was talking to Miyabi. She said she's sorry."

"A likely tale," I hissed, feeling a slight anger rise. "She's the one who sedated me after all I did for her."

"In all fairness, love, you didn't really do _anything_ for her."

"I did, too!" Instant offense. "I signed her copy of _Knights_."

"As if that really counts," Takuma rolled his eyes at me. "You sign all those creepy little love letters you send me all the time."

For a moment I was silently stunned... Had I ever...? "_What_ love letters?" Instant _outrage_.

"Just joking. I know, if you thought someone was sending me cheesy love letters with your name on them, you'd have a heart attack! You're so awkward with those things, Senri!" He laughed then, and it took me a minute, but I laughed as well. How was he in such good spirits all of a sudden? It was for me... to keep _my _spirits up; and it was working. "Anyway, she said she had been speaking to a beautiful lady with silver hair and red eyes before she woke up. She doesn't remember anything that happened, but I explained as best I could the details of her attack. She is sincerely sorry for what has happened, and believes it's her fault."

"Shirabuki used Pureblood Will on a human girl?" I asked, not surprized that she would do something like that. Purebloods will do anything to anyone that they have power over... They're manipulative, selfish bastards, and for once in my life, I was glad I wasn't one. "That is sick, and wrong."

"It's so Shirabuki," Takuma corrected, and I nodded in agreement. "Anyway, it's not like I expected anything more from her. She's just jealous because her family isn't on top, unlike the Kurans. She's been looking for a way to put her family first for a while now. I think she plans on manipulating Shiki Kuronue's weakened mind with her Will just after he's awakened. Then, she'll probably set a time bomb to go off as soon as he's regained his strength. She probably wants your ancestor to kill Kaname so she can take over as the High Princess, and her father as the king. Unfortunately, there's still Yuuki to consider."

"She's a woman. It's not like she can rule on her own. Really, without Kaname, she's nothing. I suppose you'll take care of her for me, will you?"

"I guess so. If you really want me to." Takuma shrugged, almost uninterested. "But you _are_ aware of Yuuki's situation, aren't you? If the child she carries is a male, then there's a little more of a problem than just getting past Kaname. Yuuki, as the mother of the Pureblood Prince, would have more power than any other vampire alive, and she's going to use it to guard her son without any holes whatsoever."

"I know that," I told him, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "But what does that have to do with all of this?"

"My guess is that Shirabuki is the one who originally found out about the site of the grave and decided that if Shiki Kuronue could be revived, then she'd have all her dreams in the palm of her hands, and I think she'd even be cold enough to kill an infant to ensure a sustained rule. Given the actions she's planned on taking up to this point, I think we'd all be in very grave danger if Shirabuki ever reigned... And as it stands now... Yuuki is beginning to look weaker. Kaname didn't want to let her come here in the cold, but she insisted... I'm not certain I want to know what kind of a guilt trip she put him through, but here she is, right?"

"So? I don't get it. What's the point of making her stay home? We were never fond of eachother, so why does it matter?"

"Because Yuuki is sick, Senri. I've heard from Kaname that she may not even live to see her own child's birth."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Grey Flower**_

_"It hurts the most when you can actually hear your heart breaking."_

_Chapter Seventeen_

Takuma's comment hit hard. I didn't paticularly care for Yuuki or my unborn niece or nephew, but if either one of them — or both of them — died, then the Shirabuki family would be free to reign. That was the absolute last thing I wanted after my death, and unfortunately, I realized there was nothing I could do to stop it. If Yuuki was sick, then Yuuki was sick; what could I, a dead model, do about this. Of course... I wouldn't be dead for another fifteen minutes; but honestly, what can anyone do in just fifteen minutes?

"Takuma... Forget about Yuuki right now," I whispered, looking up to see the Pureblood Princess herself standing at the sacraficial alter. "When I die, I want you to take care of my mother, okay?"

Takuma seemed shocked by this. "Don't say things like that, Senri... You're not going to die, anyway... I won't let you." He paused, almost heroically for a moment, and I shook my head. Instantly he came down from his high fantasies of running away with me — we both knew that Kaname would hunt us down and kill us if we did that, before we even made it out of that godforsaken pit. And furthermore, I didn't need to hear it to know that was what he was considering. Takuma was _way _too predictable sometimes...

xXXx

_I could very easily and vividly remember a little more than a year ago on a cloudy day when we should have been asleep, Takuma took me with him to his own estate where we sat outside most of the day... I could even remember _why_ we took that few days off... Takuma had said I had been working too hard lately and I needed a break. I had awoken that evening to Takuma closing my cellphone hard. When I cleared my throat in annoyance — who answers someone else's cell while they're sleeping, really? — Takuma turned quickly and realized that I was awake._

_ "Shiki, it was your manager," he informed me dutifully. Instantly I perked up, annoyance forgotten._

_ "Really? Did I get the shoot?"_

_ "Yeah, well that's the thing..." He looked off to the side, as if he felt sorry for me, and my mouth dropped. It had been very important that I get that shoot, and I had worked hard for it... I couldn't think of how I would tell my mother, who was the one who had sent me the ad for the shoot in the first place. "Maybe you should come back to the Ichijou estate for a bit. You really look like you could use it."_

_ I stared at him nearly in awe, not coming to terms with what that _really_ meant. Of course, this was the dormmate I secretly admired — the beautiful man that I couldn't help but stare at when I knew he wasn't looking. He was inviting me to his home to relax for awhile... I couldn't think of nearly anything else; but I was still a little nervous about it. I figured that it might be a good idea to try to skip out, just to see if Takuma was joking or not. "And just skip classes?"_

_ "I'll inform Kaname-sama."_

_ It took me a minute to consider this before I nodded slowly. Takuma grinned, and I gave him a small smile in return. "Yeah. I'll go."_

_ "I'll wait for you out front. Don't worry, you won't need your parisol today, Shiki." Takuma whipped the curtains open next to me and I looked out into the night, which was darker than usual. The sky was covered in a thick, heavy layer of cloud. "It's supposed to be like this for a few days."_

_ I nodded, jumping up and pulling my suitcase out from underneath my bed as Takuma left to go find my cousin. I stuffed it with a few days worth of clothes, accessories, and necessities, and I was ready for a vacation. I nearly ran out of the Moon Dormitory to find Takuma waiting with the trunk lid open. He helped me fit my luggage in next to his, and then opened the door for me, just as I was used to. Then, I hadn't noticed or really cared about how well he treated me. My only attraction was to his pretty face and gorgeous body; besides, I expected to be treated like a supermodel, because I was younger and more arrogant then. And Takuma didn't mind doing these things for me. In fact, he probably enjoyed it, being that type of person. After all, he had invited me to his estate and was willing to help me relax for a few days after I had lost a shoot that was very important to me, my mother, and my career._

_ The Ichijou estate was large, several hundred acres of land, some cleared and some forested. The mansion itself was four levels, seventeen bedrooms — four of which were Palace Suites, eight were Guest Suites, and the remaining five were family bedrooms — something like sixteen bathrooms — one for each of the Palace and Guest Suites, and one for each above-ground level of the house — a huge ballroom, dining room, kitchen, servant's quarters in the second basement, a stable that could house up to a hundred horses at any one time, a huge pool... It was a beautiful home, and I had to admit that it was several times larger than my own — which I could quite easily get lost in, even after having lived there so long. I actually envied Ichijou of this._

_ "Here's your bedroom." Takuma flung the door to one of the Palace Suites open to let me stare inside in wonder. It was large and tastefully decorated, with a gold and white colour scheme throughout. The floors were tan and white marble, while the walls were all white, with diluted gold silks draped down like unwoven tapestries. To match, the bed was fitted with white silk bedsheets with gold trim and gold-cased pillows. Everything in this room was soft and gentle looking, so calming and comforting. I stepped into the room, cautiously, to avoid disturbing the peace of the moment. I could feel Takuma's smile on me, and let my mouth fall open. Why was it that this room seemed so bright and airy when my own bedroom at the Shiki Manor seemed so dark and cold?_

_ "Like it?" he asked, and I nodded, closing my mouth to swallow hard. He wasn't really putting me up _here_ was he? "Then it's yours. Whenever you come over, this is your bedroom. See?"_

_ I turned to watch Takuma produce a plaque from one of the dresser drawers nearest him, and hang it on the door. In the clearest silver lettering on dark red cherrywood were the words '_Shiki's Cave_', and I couldn't help but smile. That was _so_ Takuma to have something like this all... all planned out... He had planned this?_

_ "Ichijou... this is _way_ too much. Are you sure?" It was the first time I had ever tried to turn down something this grand. It was the first time I realized that there was some ulterior motive to this vacation. It was the first time I realized that _just_ sleeping with Takuma wouldn't be enough... It was the first time I realized that I was falling for him..._

_ "You deserve it, Shiki. Enjoy it this week." Takuma smiled, then turned to leave. Before he shut the door behind him, he remembered something and returned for a split second. "By the way, the bathroom is the door to the left of the bed... Why don't you take a bath, relax, and I'll be up to get you for dinner, alright?" I nodded, speechless. I was almost excited to see what the bathroom looked like as Takuma closed the door. But, first thing's first — I needed to unpack._

_ Later, as promised, Takuma came to retrieve me for an extravagant dinner, made up of all my favourites. I was beginning to notice that Takuma was going out of his way to impress me, and for some reason that seemed... a little strange. Stranger still, it was only Takuma and I at the table that morning. I inquired as to where his grandfather was, and received the knowledge that Ichijou Asato was staying in the Ichijous second mansion... where they _usually_ lived... He was really going hand over foot for me... wasn't he? I was a little embarrassed to know we were alone in the mansion together, save for the staff that kept the place up year-round without fail, obviously. What in God's name was Takuma thinking?_

_ After dinner, I was given a tour of the rest of the grounds that couldn't be seen on first glance — the tennis courts, the riding arenas, the uncountable miles of trail through the woods... We rode through the woods that morning at a steady canter, mounted on two of the smoothest horses I had ever seen — Takuma's was a sorrel gelding named Russia, and mine a mouse grey mare named Misty, and both were trained as simple pleasure horses. Takuma was leading, just because there was something he insisted on showing me on the other side of the woods. When we broke out, we were in another large field, but this one was rougher, full of hills, unlike the grounds closer to the mansion. We slowed to a trot as we exited the woods and approached the first hill where a large, single oak stood, commanding the rest of the clearing like a lonely king. There, Takuma stopped and dismounted; I followed close behind._

_ "Where are we?"_

_ "Don't worry, this is technically part of the estate as well... I like to come here when I've got things on my mind."_

_ There was a long silence before Takuma began to rummage around in one of his saddle bags, pulling out a bottle of expensive wine with a grin. I watched him while he continued to search the bag. Soon, he pulled out two tall wine glasses, packed inside and out with newspaper... I was betting _that_ would taste good with his selection... "Everything seems to be in one piece." He grinned, setting the wine and glasses near the tree while he unsaddled Russia. He caught the look I must have been giving him and laughed. "Don't worry, they won't go far. Join me?"_

_ When I was finished pulling off Misty's tack, I sat with Takuma on the ground. He handed me a glass of wine, which I accepted gratefully. We watched the horses graze in silence for a moment before Takuma turned his head away from the scene to stare at the clouded sky. "Shiki... we've really got to talk... you know?"_

_ "I know."_

_ "Do you?" He sighed, turning back to me with a serious expression. "You know, you've got to be one of the most amazingly arrogant, stuck-up snots I have ever always expect other people to do things for you, and you're constantly missing classes to go to your stupid parties... Do you have _any_ idea how frustrating it is waiting up until noon for you to come home?"_

_ This was an odd conversation... Had he only called me out here to bitch at me? "You don't have to—"_

_ "_Yes, _Shiki. I do." His voice was harder now, and I actually began to lean away from him. What was going on? "I worry about you so much, and for the longest time I had no idea why. You make me feel so... _wrong_, Shiki Senri. I shouldn't feel this way toward you... I don't even know what this is..."_

_ He seemed so distressed... but at least now I could piece together on my own what he was talking about. I relaxed my body and leaned toward him again. "There's nothing wrong with it, Ichijou. If it happens, it happens; you can't help it. I know, it sounds cheesy, but—"_

_ "It sounds _stupid_, Shiki. Absolutely rediculous! But I... I guess you're right. I can't help it. I'm in love with you!"_

That_ wrang through the silence for several moments. I stared at him in shock... I knew he was trying to find a way to say it, but I hadn't thought he would just... and so... _blatantly_. He just kind of yelled it out... I could tell that he was thinking the same thing from the look on his face, not to mention the shade of red he was turning. It made me smile to think that all of Takuma's free gifts were working up to this moment when he would finally tell me that he loved me... I couldn't believe it._

_ "You're not going to say anything?"_

_ "What is there _to_ say...?" I was completely shocked to the point where I couldn't even function properly. I was still letting it sink in when I dropped my glass on the ground between us. Takuma was frowning now as he rushed to pick up the pieces of glass next to me._

_ "Well, you could say you love me, too, for one." His reply came from beneath a bowed head._

_ I watched him, slightly confused. "I'm not going to lie to you, Ichijou..."_

_ The look on Takuma's face when he looked up then was probably the most beautifully injured thing I had ever seen, and I instantly regretted my answer. Why couldn't I have just said it? He was so much stronger than I was... And that strength threw down the broken glass, stood so fast I nearly missed the action, and had his horse saddled before I could bat an eye. I rushed to his side as he went to swing up onto Russia's back, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Of course, an amazing thing happened then, and Takuma toppled over on top of me, all six extra inches of him knocking me over. Russia bolted from the flailing mess we had become, and when we had untangled ourselves, I found Takuma looming over me with a longing look. I knew what he really wanted... the same thing I did. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for our lips to meet._

_ It was one of those extremely magical moments... the one where you know that you're with the one person that you'll need for the rest of your life. I could tell that Takuma, new to the entire idea of a love between two boys, was uncomfortable and tense. I pressed my lips closer, tightening my grip around him to make him do the same. But he still wasn't moving. I pulled back, almost angrily._

_ "It takes two, you know!"_

_ The only reply Takuma could come up with was a stunned sort of spluttering, and the ability to force himself off me. He flopped down on the slight incline, his chest heaving. Had it been _that_ great for him? "Shi-shiki...?"_

_ I sighed, deciding to make his day one more time. "Call me Senri."_

_ He closed his eyes, biting his lip. "Senri..." He let my name roll slowly, and I smiled. He was so cute sometimes. "Senri... _Ichijou _Senri."_

_ That was going a little far. "We're not even dating yet and already you fantasize like this? Besides, it'll be Shiki Takuma; you don't know what to do with it."_

_ Takuma turned to me then, completely serious. "Do with what?"_

_ I couldn't help it. As if he didn't know! I burst out laughing... And after I noticed that Takuma wasn't laughing with me, I stopped. He really was serious. "Takuma," It felt strange calling him by name. "Are you a virgin?"_

_ Takuma blushed again, and turned his head with his arms crossed. Who was bratty now?_

_ "So... you are, then?" When he didn't answer, I knew. "I'll fix that later. But, until then..."_

_ I took a hold of him and kissed him again before he could protest. And he didn't try to. I let my hand slide down to his chest so that I could push him back and lay next to him, never breaking the kiss. As it became more passionate, the rain began, falling slowly at first. I didn't really mind it until it opened up and began to pour. The two of us broke apart and began to laugh. We knew that we both had the same thing in mind. I saddled Misty as quickly as I could and we headed back home riding double, walking the whole way for Misty's safety. Both of us ended up soaked by the time we returned to my suite, and didn't care either. We were both certain that it gave us the perfect reason to shed our clothes... But because I knew better than to rush into a relationship this way — strange notion, huh? — I forced myself to put on a pair of pajama pants before I climbed into bed with the gorgeous blonde aristocrat. And surprizingly, it didn't take long to fall asleep._


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: **So, can you believe this? Three more official chapters left, and then an epilogue! I hope you're all excited to read the ending, and then will follow the sequel, _Cold Roses_, as well! Thanks to everyone for your reviews and support! Love ya all!

* * *

_**Grey Flower**_

_"We are never so defenseless against suffering as when we are in love."_

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Our relationship from that day became the most strained, tense thing I had ever willingly entered myself into, and at the same time, I didn't care. There were days when I wondered just exactly how compatible Takuma and I really were, and other times when I was certain that what went on between us was the definition of Heaven. However, both of us had always been certain that we should keep our relationship a secret from the rest of the Night Class; and for a very good reason. One word, Kaname. I knew he didn't particularly care for me before, and when he finally _did_ find out — no thanks to Aidou, but it probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't attacked Takuma on the stairs of the Moon Dorm, either — we ran into the exact problem we were certain we'd encounter. Kaname took Takuma aside soon after and discussed it with him; very colourfully, according to my lover. Apparently he'd attempted to explain to Takuma that his cousin shouldn't be with his best friend, and had gotten frusterated halfway through. That sounded _exactly _like Kaname. We decided to ignore him._

_And for a year and a half, that worked. We had our daily scraps, nearly always at odds with eachother, and occassionally, we agreed on something. And even when we didn't, we always made up, and it was always euphoric. I was Takuma's first and only, so there was no one he could compare me to; but I had my share of lovers before Takuma, and I was very impressed with his rapidly increasing skill. Honestly, sometimes I had to wonder where he picked these things up. He had once told me it was his instincts, and from the way he made me cringe and mewl without any length of practice at all, I definitely believed him. _

_And then, after that year and a half, my mother came to visit me at school during the day. I was happy that Takuma was out with Kaname when she arrived, because I knew what she wanted. She handed me a few ads for modelling, a suitcase full of cleaned clothes that I had left the Sunday before which included some new clothes that I had asked for not too long ago, gifts from the family, and then innocently sat on my bed — which was made up of mine and Takuma's pushed together. I watched her, the way she suddenly changed personas, and nearly cringed without letting her see._

_"Mom?"_

_"Come on, Rido," she said, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt. "There's no one here."_

_My breathing hitched; she had called me by that name again... "No, we're in my dormitory, Mom. Takuma could be back at anytime."_

_"Rido..." Her voice softened, and she hung her head, the hand she had been unbuttoning with falling to her lap. "You would never deny me anyother time..."_

_"I... I know; but _not here_. I don't want Takuma to know about this, it's just between you and I."_

_She nodded, giving me a downcast look. "I understand. You only love your own nephew's best friend. You don't love me anymore."_

_This nearly broke my heart, and my resolve snapped, as it always does. "Naoko..." I whispered, giving in to her and kneeling in front of the bed. "Take me if you wish."_

_"Oh, Rido..." She caressed my face, tilting my head at the same time, pushing my hair away from the tender area on my neck. I shuddered at her touch, and she was thoroughly pleased by the reactions. Her voice dropped until it was so breathy that I barely caught it. "After all this time... still so sensitive..."_

_I didn't repsond, so my mother leaned down, brushing her lips over the tender flesh before wetting it with her tongue. She pulled back slightly, blowing cool air over the newly moistened area, causing me to shudder again. She was satisfied. Mom pressed back down, this time scraping her fangs against my skin, enough to draw a thin, beaded line of blood. The flesh below healed instantly, and she cleaned the crimson liquid off slowly. I bit my lip, holding back a long sigh and a quick gasp as she buried her fangs to the hilt in my neck. I let her stay there, reaching up to lace my fingers in her hair, the way Rido must've done — otherwise, she'd put my hand there herself._

_After what seemed like forever, I felt her pull away, allowing the blood to flow freely down my chest and seep into the low-cut, white cashmere sweater I had put on for Takuma when he got home... Now I'd have to change it... My thoughts were cut short when Mom tipped my head up and leaned down to press my lips to hers, passionately. I didn't move, only allowed her to satisfy herself on her own without my true accompaniment. But it didn't even matter. All at once, I heard the door swing open and let my mother drop me to look up. I slumped to the floor, knowing exactly who it was that had the other key._

_"Senri...?"_

_"Ichijou-kun! What a pleasant surprize! Is your grandfather here as well? Ichio?" Mom got up and flitted away out into the hall, leaving Takuma standing there in the doorway, dumbfounded. I couldn't move. I was so embarrassed, and for once in my life, I was scared._

_Takuma didn't want to move, either. I could tell. Neither of us said anything to the other. I could barely even draw the breath... And then, Takuma broke first again. "Senri... wasn't that... your _mother_?"_

_I nodded, helplessly as I heard the door shut and footsteps coming up behind me. I didn't bother to turn._

_"Senri, what were you...?" He didn't need to ask. When he was close enough, he could watch for himself as blood dripped from the slowly closing wound on my shoulder, which stained my new sweater. "So... you'll share blood with your own mother, but not your lover?" He sounded genuinely upset._

_"Takuma, you don't understand..." I couldn't finish. Of course he didn't... But that wasn't what he wanted to hear, and I knew it._

_"I don't understand? You're right, Senri. No, I don't." Takuma's voice was hard, but low, and I knew I was in trouble. "Please explain it to me... Why _her_ and not me?"_

_His voice had softened considerably, and I remained rooted to my seat. "Takuma... my mother and I..." I halted, mid-sentence, trying to find the right way to explain it. Fortunately, I heard a sniffle, which convinced me in itself to turn and investigate the noise. Takuma's head was bowed, but only a blind man would miss the tears that were streaming down his heated cheeks. "Takuma?"_

_"I hate that you're avoiding this... I hate _you_..."_

_My heart shattered at those words, and my throat closed. I couldn't breathe. That was the first time he had ever said that to me, and it made me realize just how hurt by this he really was. "Takuma..." Completely forced._

_"But... I love you... _so_ much. Why are you doing this to me?" His hands found his face, and I stood there, unable to do anything but watch the blonde angel cry. Slowly, I reached up, wordlessly to caress his face. My hand was slapped away. Fed up with this, and despising the sight of my lover in tears, I made myself find words._

_"Takuma, I've been sharing blood with my mother ever since I can remember."_

_The confession took half a minute to sink in, but Takuma slowly stoped crying. He sniffled a little, then walked past me to sit on the edge of the bed. "Why?"_

_"She thinks I'm Rido... And I love her..." Weak, unplanned; but true._

_"She's your mother, Senri..."_

_I shook my head. "That's not what I mean... I mean I love her beacuse she's my mother; but sometimes she thinks I'm Rido. She needs my blood to survive — she won't have anyone else's."_

_Takuma nodded at this, taking in some sort of understanding. But maybe not quite... "And you just let her?"_

_"When I was younger, I didn't know any better... I just... And when I got older and began to realize how sacred this was, I tried to stop her, but she..." I closed my eyes. She had almost died of starvation after my futile attempt at taking her off my blood; after all, eating normal food doesn't do anything to help the nutritional needs of a Vampire. We need something extra that's in the blood, Vampire or Human, though notably more plentiful — just generally more _satisfying _— in the Human. "I mean... it's just a normal part of my life. It always has been, and it's not going to change. You need to accept that."_

_There was a long pause while Takuma stared at me, mixed emotions dancing across his cherubic features in a complete mess. And then, slowly, as if testing the waters, "Senri... that's not right."_

_I couldn't imagine hating anybody more at that moment, and I stormed off to my side of the bed, turning my back on him. I crossed my arms and bowed my head, trying to hide myself from him. He knew he had done something wrong, and I wanted nothing to do with him because of it. He could go to Hell for all I cared, and stay there. I wanted him to burn, to rot... I just generally wanted him dead at that moment, and I didn't know why, but it made my eyes fill with tears to think like that._

_I still loved him, no matter what._

xXXx

I wanted him to know that. Kaname had joined Yuuki at the alter, and I sighed, standing. No use in trying to escape it, right? I looked down at Takuma, abandoned on the ground and smiled. He didn't return it, and I closed my eyes, forcing back a new round of tears. "You can't save either one of us, Takuma. Sorry." And I turned, trying to walk away, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"See you in Hell," he teased, voice hoarse and weak; and I obliged him with a short laugh. That was _so_ like Takuma. I turned a half-step, ready to turn back and kiss him one last time before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Remaining calm on the outside, while nearly having a heart attack, I turned to see Kaname, tightening his grip on me.

"It's nearly midnight, Shiki Senri. Your ancestor awaits."

His voice was haunting, enough so to give me chills that I couldn't disguise. Sure it was freezing out here, but I really couldn't feel anything right now. My entire body and mind were numb as Kaname began to drag me away to the alter where Yuuki was lead down, and I took my place on its height. I could see everything from here — the whole Night Class, and the Senate, along with their families, and the workers that had constructed all of this faster than I had ever seen done. There was a congregation of every Pureblood known to us, which was understandably few; and they sat off to the said with stadium seating so they were nearly level enough to see Kaname's actions. I recognized the sacrifice style now. It was an ancient Aztec tradition, and from what I had heard, it spilled almost the entire weight of the body's blood mass in very few minutes. According to the only interesting textbooks on Earth, the sacrifice was laid on a stone tablet by four priests, and a fifth sliced across the abdomin, where the diaphram was located. After making this incision, the fifth priest would reach in and grab the sacrifice's still-beating heart and rip it out. The sacrifice's body was then thrown carelessly down the stairs...

This was unsettling; however, Kaname's sacrificial table was cleverly designed to catch as much of the blood as possible and drain it down into the tomb so as to awaken Shiki Kuronue. I wasn't sure whether or not Kaname would rip out my heart; but I realized that he needed as much of my blood to drain as possible, so he wouldn't logically rip my heart out until I was finished bleeding out. Therefore, I'd already be dead when it happened, so I wouldn't care. But still, by the time he had awoken, I would be dead.

I looked up and past four other vampires from the Senate, elaborately cloaked in black mantles with crimson designs embroidered along the edges. A lock of light gold hair slipped out from underneath on of the hoods, and I wondered which one of the members it was. None of the Senate members had hair that shade of blonde at that length...


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Grey Flower**_

_"When the eyes meet and hold strongly, they are bound to meet again."_

_Chapter Nineteen_

I dismissed the man under the cloak. It could be anyone. It didn't even matter. I just watched as they took their places at the four corners of the table, and Kaname motioned for me to lay myself out. Feeling nothing but utter defeat, I complied. I had decided then that nothing I ever loved had existed, and therefore I wouldn't feel bad about leaving it.

"Are you ready, Shiki?" Kaname asked, coming to my side with a knife in hand. The blade itself was almost ten inches in length, shining liquid silver with elaborate designs carved into it that very closely resembled the embroidery on the cloaks. The hilt of the knife was another four inches, wrapped red. Kaname gripped it gently, nearly only with his fingertips — he was so skilled it made me feel even more under-classed than I normally did. He gave it a test twirl around those long fingers, expertly returning it to its original position. It was because he knew I was staring at it, the bastard.

"Just one more thing before you do it," I told him, and he hesitated slightly. "Tell Takuma I love him."

"As you wish." Kaname's voice was like black velvet, just as I'd always remembered. It was sincere, yet deceiving, and I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not; but the words in his response were settling.

He turned away slightly, gazing over the crowd and comanding instantaneous silence. As more of the strong, silent type, I knew there would be no epic speech, which would give someone the chance to knock him over the head and ultimately save my life. He was too smart for that. Kaname had always been too smart for that. I realized that Shirabuki Sara was not among the Pureblood congregation, and I guessed that Kaname must have known that she was plotting against him already and had done the worst. Maybe, she was dead, too...

What really did happen when you died, anyway? Was there a bright light that I wouldn't be able to see into, but that I could feel the warmth and welcome radiating so strongly that I must move foreward? Would I instantly forget everything and find myself in a new body? Or would I fade into darkness forever, just as if I were sleeping? There were alot of things to consider concerning death — does it hurt? How long do I have left? What's it like after? I prefered to try and put these things out of my head so that the only thing I could see was light blonde hair, glassy emerald eyes, and a radiantly glowing expression. My angel... Was he already waiting for me? I hoped he wasn't. I knew it would cause him so much pain and suffering, but I wanted Takuma to live and grow and continue his life... to be happy... Maybe it would take a long time for him to find this again, but I wanted him to be in love again eventually after me. I would understand completely.

But, I was more than half sure that Takuma wouldn't be able to live without me.

"_Hey_," A voice entered my mind then, and I looked around for the source. I was certain that I didn't have any sort of bond like this with anyone here... But, it persisted. "_Shiki Senri, remain calm. I am here under orders of a pacifist society to save your life. Trust me._"

_Who... who _is _that? _It's not like there was much point in responding. I told myself that the voice in my head was probably just my pre-sacrifice jitters going off. I'd probably be fine later, so for now I'd entertain myself and the voice with answers.

"_Lay still. Don't make Kuran suspect anything. It's Shitsuren."_

_ Shitsuren...? _I obeyed his wishes and returned to my previous position, making it appear like I had a sudden burst of confidence in my escape... and then it had faded. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the voice. _Why should I trust you? Takuma watched you burning down the village — you're in league with Kaname._

"_Since when? I've been trying to protect you from the beginning. Takuma caught me at the wrong place at the wrong time; I was trying to keep the Level Es from doing this. Just trust me._"

Kaname turned back toward me, brandishing the knife with expert care. Gently, he inspected it, saving some time before exactly midnight. I was getting a little frantic. If Shitsuren was going to help me, then why wasn't he?

_Where are you, anyway?_

"_I'm here; just at your head on the left._" The spot nearest Kaname. Now, I realized that the hair I saw under the cloak earlier must have belonged to Shitsuren; the shade of blonde, and the length matched perfectly. Why hadn't that thought crossed my mind? I _had_ seen him sneaking around earlier... Perhaps it was just that he claimed he was sent by Kaname anyway, and I hadn't liked him from the beginning. Maybe... the voice wasn't all as fake as I had thought...

_You know, if you're going to do something; then do it now!_

Kaname raised the blade to show it off to the crowd, who watched in awe as he plunged downward. He was going to do it in one long, quick stroke, and I winced. To keep me from struggling, three of the four at the corners of the table braced my limbs; but the one at the top left corner dove in between Kaname and I, grabbing his forearm and forcing back. Kaname and I were both surprized when the hood slipped off and a torrent of diluted gold hair tumbled down out of it. Whatever Shitsuren had done to diguise himself had worked exponentially well, even against a Pureblood... But just because Kaname had a bit of a shock didn't mean he couldn't fight just as well as before. He forced back down on Shitsuren with a hardened glare, not caring about the blonde's life.

He would kill him if he had to.

The three Senate members and I watched in horror as the battle went on. Above us, the full moon was cresting in the sky, nearly at the peak of the night; and Kaname began to fight harder, desperate to revive my ancestor. Shitsuren was pushing back, his attempts becoming more and more futile as the blade drew closer to his body. He looked nervously over his shoulder at me, an apologetic look, accompanied by that voice in my head.

"_Shiki Senri... I'm sorry. I would have liked to see Kuronue again... but I can't let you die..._ _Tell him I said... hi..._"

And all at once, I was pushed backwards off the table, and all I knew was that Kaname had won...

There was a sickening sound as the knife found it's way into flesh between Shitsuren's ribs. I surveyed the scene with wide eyes, gaping slightly... Kaname released the blade, seemingly calm as he looked up at the moon, then at his watch; but anyone who had spent as long as I had with Kaname whould feel the mounting anger... It was too late, and the only thing he had killed was some worthless Resistance fighter sent to protect me. His gaze fell on me, slowly he drew a breath, and I held mine.

"You win."

I was thoroughly shocked to hear this, and bit my lip as Shitsuren recoiled around the blade and sat up. "Y-yeah... thought so... you bastard. This is payback... for my Nanashiro."

He was so obviously in pain... I couldn't move to help him. I was still stunned by the entire event that had just unfolded in front of me... and the fact that I was still alive... And Shitsuren, who I hadn't even liked from the beginning, was dying for me on the table that was supposed to be _my_ deathbed... No there was just something so wrong about this.

He drew the knife out of his chest and squeezed the wound hard. "This is for... Zero... and Ichiru... For Shizuka... For... for Senri..." He paused to gain his breath and wince in pain. He looked back at me again. When he continued, his voice was getting weaker. "I hope... I hope you burn... Kuran Kana... me... No... I hope you rot in..."

And then he just stopped; and with perfect timing, there was a click behind Kaname's head. A gun cocking. Kaname turned slightly to find Zero standing there, the barrel of the Bloody Rose pressed to the back of Kaname's head. One of those blonde flashes that I had been seeing for a while zipped around the table and scooped me into his arms, squeezing me with reckless abandon. I didn't even know what was going on when I realized that the three Senate members were unhooded and held at the mercy of their children. Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, and Touya Rima stood there, smiling down at me with deadly weapons pointed in the most vital parts of their father's anatomy's... the carteroid artery at close risk of being dashed open. Then, I was released from the grip of the strong blonde who sat with me now... Takuma.

He looked up at Shitsuren, dropping me completely to check for signs of life in my saviour. Apparently, there was some hope, because Takuma looked around for someone before he picked the one out he was apparently looking for. "Ruka! Get the medics!" It was only a matter of seconds before a medical team was at the table, doing quick patchwork on Shitsuren and radioing out for the helicoptor. Maybe he'd be okay?

"Senri, how do you feel?" Takuma had returned to me, helping me up to my feet. I was unable to respond, and understanding, he continued, holding me close. "I told you I'd save you. Fuyuki told me his true intentions and explained his plan to save you... I was a little hesitant; but I had to agree. And, when the Night Class discovered what was going on, they wanted to join in too."

I looked over his shoulder at Zero, who held Kaname in place. Sensing eyes on him, he glared over at me. Following my gaze, Takuma laughed lightly, waving at the Level D. "Zero just wanted a chance to shoot Kaname in the head if it came to it." I nodded — that made sense.

"Senri... Kuronue... Let him out." The raspy voice at my side belonged to a very pale, but reawakened Shitsuren who was currently hooked up to a unit of blood and an IV. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Release Shiki Kuronue," Kaname commanded, obviously to someone who knew what he was doing. There was a small commotion below, and things were going on that I couldn't see from my current position. Soon, the sound of approaching footsteps prompted Takuma to let go of me to see who was coming.

"Shitsuren Fuyuki... Where is he?" That was when I noticed the slight rush of the pace, and all at once, there was someone that I could guess was Shiki Kuronue at Fuyuki's side. "Fuyuki?"

"...Kuro-rin...?"

The man, Shiki Kuronue, laughed slightly. He sounded younger than I had expected, but his face was covered my thick, dark hair. Though, I did manage to catch a glimpse of a black leather eye patch covering his right eye. "Fuyuki... what were you thinking, you idiot?"

"Senri's your..." Fuyuki was silenced with Kuronue's lips on his own. I nearly jumped at the sight, and everything fell into deadly silence.

"Shiki Senri, huh?" Kuronue straightened up and looked around for something or someone. "You just rest, my love... Which one of you is Shiki Senri?"

He changed moods so quickly, I was stunned. But I managed to step forward slightly. "I am, my lord." I bowed my head to him, expecting some sort of reprimansion from him. I chanced looking up once, and took a quick glance at the young-looking face that matched the voice. Thick jet black hair fell around his face and hung to his shoulders, unkempt and still attractive. His eyes shared the same washed out denim colour that mine held, and the amused look on his face was actually frighten— amused?

"He did this for you. I owe you my life."

I let my jaw drop and stood upright. "Excuse me?"

"If Fuyuki dies, then I must protect you to make sure his death wasn't in vain."

I supposed this made sense, but I didn't say anything. What was there between these two, anyway...?

As if reading my mind, Kuronue explained. "Shitsuren Fuyuki was my lover when I was about your age. We stayed together until I went into sleep, hundreds of years later... He was always very jealous, especially when I got together with a woman so I would have an heir. He knew she meant nothing to me... though I _did_ begin to care for her... and it didn't stop him from hating her every minute of her life. When she died, he ordered her burned before my son knew about it."

"That doesn't make sense; when I was researching, I found out that it was your son who—" Takuma broke in, but he was cut off.

"No, he never would have done something like that; he was a good, loving child. But because of this, Fuyuki had tagged the child with this stigma for the rest of his life. Soon, he stopped denying the rumours, and began to believe them. He was... easily manipulated." Then, the gears changed again, and he looked back down on the peacefully resting Fuyuki. "Who was it that did this, Senri?"

I looked behind him at Kaname, who glared venomously. "It was Kuran Kaname. He was going to sacrifice me to give my blood to you... And Fuyuki stopped him..."

Ignoring Kaname completely, Kuronue focused on Zero. "Shoot him."

"I've been waiting all my life for this," Zero hissed, almost as if he got some kind of sick pleasure from shooting Vampires. I would believe it. He pulled the trigger of the Bloody Rose, and seriously thought that it was strange that Kaname was still breathing. I turned to look in confusion where the shot had gone when I noticed the obvious struggle Kaname had put up, and then smelled the blood. Horrified, I turned to find Takuma standing there, eyes wide as blood poured from the entrance wound in his shoulder. The flesh on the exit was beginning to close over very slowly, and neither one of us moved as we tried to gather the situation...

Finally, Takuma let himself fall, and I was there to catch him before he hit the ground. I knew it'd be a long time before he'd die from a wound like this; but I held him close and cried for him. There was a rush around us that seemed to move in slow motion and we were trapped in the middle of it. Slowly, we told eachother that we loved the other, and kissed. I told him to rest, and he closed his eyes...

It was supposed to be fine at the end. We were going to go home together and laugh about it... I watched as Takuma was taken from me and airlifted into the helicoptor with Shitsuren. I stayed behind with Kuronue, left to wonder what was going to become of my lover... He would die there in the helicoptor and I wouldn't find out until I returned home...

There's no such thing as a happy ending. I realized this now...


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hey, just wanted to let everyone know: shortly after this is published, the prologue of _Cold Roses_ will go up; so when you've finished, please go read it! I've enjoyed every lasting minute of your support and have grown quite attatched to this story as I hope you have as well.

Thanks!

**xXXx**

_**Grey Flower**_

_"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened."_

_Epilogue___

"Senri!" The perky voice of a familiar blonde lit up the room as soon as I entered, and I sighed.

"You know, you're not supposed to be sitting up, idiot," I hissed, coming to his side to push him back. He winced when I touched his shoulder, and I pulled back, thooughly apologetic. "I forgot, Takuma! I'm sorry."

Takuma rubbed the wound gently. "It's alright. It's all closed up now, it's just tender. The doctors want to keep me here for another few weeks for monitoring... It _was_ an anti-vampire bullet I was shot with... Wow, I shouldn't even be alive!"

I shook my head. _I_ shouldn't have been _there_. Actually, I was there at the hospital for another reason. "That doesn't even matter... Takuma, Yuuki's dying."

Takuma cocked his head to one side. "Yuuki? Is she alright?"

I sighed, trying to be patient with him. It was becoming increasingly difficult. "No, Takuma. She's _dying._"

"Oh." Instant deflation. "What about the baby?"

"They performed an emergency cesarian. He's small, a little underdeveloped, and premature, but he should be okay. But the fact of the matter is that Yuuki was _never_ healthy enough to have a baby. Ironically, she'd been this way all along and no one knew about it." This let Takuma relax, and I sat on the edge of the bed. "Apparently, even after she and Kaname were told about it, she wouldn't give up the baby."

"So, it's a boy, then?" Takuma asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. I nodded and he grinned. "What's she going to name him?"

"She isn't naming him. You two are." Fuyuki stepped into the room, Kuronue at his side. Normally, it would have concerned me that Fuyuki was up and about when Takuma was still in bed; but the knife that had made the wound was not an anti-vampire weapon... ironically enough.

What he said shocked me. "What?"

"Yuuki knows she's not going to live. She's handed over custody of her child to you and Takuma until Kaname is released from prison."

"Great... She couldn't have told us this seven and a half months ago?" I muttered, downcast. Takuma however brightened up even more.

"Let's name him Ranka!"

"No, Takuma!" I jumped on it, fearing for the child's future. "It's a _boy_!"

He deflated again, and he must've known that I was right; because he told me then that I could name him, and laid back in his bed. "Besides, he's _your_ nephew..."

"That would make him _your_ nephew, too, Takuma." I shook my head in playful disbelief, leaning down to kiss him gently. His lips were ready to fight back, and we could have stayed there in that tender moment for an eternity. But, Kuronue cleared his throat, prompting me to sit back up almost immediately.

"Takuma, can you walk?"

He nodded in response. "I can, but I shouldn't."

"Come along." Kuronue waved us out the door and with a shrug, we followed. Takuma took a moment to sit back up and strained slightly whenever he had to move his arm; but we made it and fled after my Pureblood ancestor. He lead us down several different hallways and into the elevator where we went down a few floors. When we reached Maternity, I knew where we were headed. We only stopped when we were standing in front of the Nursery, watching the thriving little life that was our child, covered in wires to monitor him. But shouldn't he be incased in glass or something?

"Is he yours?" asked a nurse who turned up behind us. She must have noticed the looks both Takuma and I were giving the baby and eachother. I nodded, and she smiled. "He's a strange kid... He _should_ be on life support; but apparently he's developed almost completely to the extent of of a nine-month-old infant within the last hour... There's something wrong with that."

I smiled, knowing _exactly_ what was wrong with that. Humans were so blissfully ignorant of our operations. But that wasn't even the best part.

"And then, of course, the doctor who was taking care of him suddenly passed out not too long ago... Completely unconcious, and it's just as if she's dead... Maybe you should name him Kira?"

_He's already eating right... How precious._ I could never say it; but Shitsuren snickered as the nurse continued on her way. Yeah, he had heard that. I raised an eyebrow as if asking him about this strange power of his and he sighed, explaining that he was born with the ability, just as every other vampire was born with their own ability. That explained alot... It was kind of wierd; but it made perfect sense to me.

"So, any ideas?" I asked as a generally open question. I listened to several suggestions from Fuyuki and Kuronue, came up with some on my own and kept them to myself; but Takuma stayed silent.

Then finally... "Katsura." I nearly missed it.

I looked up at him. "What'd you say?"

"Katsura," he repeated, then went on. "He's a man in myth said to be very beautiful that came from the moon..."

"We can call him 'Tsukiko' to tease him!" Fuyuki piped up, and I laughed. This felt so out of character for me... grouped around a window, looking in on what I would raise as my own child...

I watched him for a moment as his eyes opened — a bright, healthy crimson, sparkling with wonder and vitality. The pure blood within him had revived him when he was on the brink of death, and already he was doing well, though he was still abnormally small. I would be taking Katsura home in three days, and going through Hell and back while Takuma was in the hospital. I stayed at the Shiki Manor with my mother, Kuronue, and Fuyuki until Yuuki's funeral only two weeks later. Takuma was out in time to attend. Kaname, however, was not. He wouldn't be for quite awhile.

So, what can I say? I lied. Sometimes, there is such things as happy endings; you just have to wait a week and a half after the story is over to find that happy ending... Of course, then there are these things called sequels, invented to make my life a living Hell...

**f i n**


End file.
